Sky Full of Stars
by SplishySplash
Summary: Post Battle of Five Armies. Everyone survives. Tauriel discovers a life changing secret that starts new problems between the new relations between the Elves and the Dwarves. Kiliel *Rating Change
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sky Full of Stars**

**Author: LastWaterBender**

**Fandom: The Hobbit**

**Pairing: Kili X Tauriel, with one sided Legolas X Tauriel**

**Rating: This Chapter is K+**

**Summary: Post Battle of Five Armies. Everyone survives. Tauriel discovers a life changing secret that starts new problems between the very new relations between the Elves and the Dwarves.**

_Cause in a sky full of stars, I think I found you_

Legolas stood next to his father, pretending to not be bored.

Today was going to be a slow, diplomatic kind of day. It had been months since the battle between the five armies and they were slowly recovering. Their relations with the Dwarves were on the mend and had started to become trading partners with them, thanks to the young dwarf prince.

Legolas stretched his muscles; the early spring day was asking to be explored. "Legolas, where is Tauriel?" Asked King Thranduil, in a lull between meetings. Tauriel, though she had fought bravely in the war, had disobeyed a direct order and stripped of her title as Captain of the Guard. She now served as one of King Thranduil's personal guards.

Some thought it as a promotion, King Thranduil surveying her as a possible pledge for his only son, but in reality it was a prison. It was to keep an eye on her and to rein her in when she needed to be. "I have not seen her this morning. I will go search for her."

Thranduil granted him leave and Legolas turned on his heels. He trotted down a flight of stairs to the main dining hall. The sight of her red hair absent from early breakfast goers, he turned down another hall to the dorms.

He knew the way to her room better than any path in the forest. He reached her door and didn't bother knocking. Tauriel lay asleep in her bed, dark circles under her eyes as she hadn't been sleeping. Her skin was pale and her cheeks flushed.

The prince sat down on the bed and placed a hand on her arm, startling her awake. "Shh. It's just me, Mellon." He said quietly. She looked around confused, and sweat beaded her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes." She said sitting up, but the movement was followed by a wavy of nausea and she collapsed back into the bed. "No."

Legolas frowned as she struggled to sit up again, he pushed her back down. "Lie still, I will fetch a healer." He offered.

"I am fine." She said, throwing the blankets off of her. "I am late for my duties."

He sighed and stilled her with a hand on her arm. "You are not well, you have worked yourself into exhaustion. I will go fetch a healer."

She closed her eyes as she was assaulted with another wave of nausea. She had never been sick before in her six hundred plus years of life and it was an awful feeling. Slowly she pushed herself up and set her feet on the cold floor, bracing herself with her arms and her head hung low. It took all of her strength to push herself up into a standing position and tread to her washroom.

Dizziness overcame her and she fell to her knees, emptying the contents of her stomach into the basin. It had been one of the most unpleasant feelings that she had ever felt. A set of cold fingers wrapped themselves around her hair and held it away from her face.

When she finished, she rested her head against her arm. Legolas said something, but it was a muffled sound in her ears; he picked her up from the floor and she looked away in shame. He placed her gently back into bed and Legolas brushed her hair out of her face. "The healer is on her way." He said, walking back to the washroom to return with a wet cloth.

He washed her face gently with it, tender in his touch and she closed her eyes. There was a soft knock on the door and Legolas got up to allow them entrance.

"Tauriel, this is Nimwen." He introduced softly. The elf was a little older than her, with golden brown hair and soft eyes.

Nimwen greeted her and sat her bag down. She looked intimidated by the presence of the former Captain of the Guard and Prince, having heard many stories about both of them and how they fought in the Battle. She had met Legolas before, as he had come with a company of men that had been ambushed and she had patched him up, but Tauriel she had never met.

She reached into her bag for some plants and a bowl. Setting the bowl down on the bedside table, she grounded up some leaves with her hands as she started to chant. She placed the leaves into the bowl and reached in her bag for a vial of liquid that she poured on the leaves.

Taking the paste, she placed some on Tauriel's forehead and she chanted louder and more demandingly. Tauriel closed her eyes as the magic flowed through her body, pooling in her abdomen. Legolas stood back and watched with worry. Had her dealings with the dwarves exposed her to some disease?

Nimwen stopped and stood back with a gasp, her eyes filled with concern. "What is it?" He asked, his heart beating so hard that he was sure that they could hear it. "What is wrong?"

The healer took a deep breath. "This isn't any sickness, only morning sickness." She said, and while Legolas looked confused, Tauriel's face fell in terror. "She is with child."

The world crashed to a halt. Tauriel sat up and jumped away from the healer and Legolas took a step towards her, to still her from panic. "What?" He asked, looking to his friend who looked like she was about to flee. "Is that even possible?"

Tauriel hid her face in her hands, her breathing escaped in ragged breaths. "You are only going to make things worse if you keep hyperventilating." Nimwen said trying to calm her patient. The healer knew that whatever was happening was much bigger than she was. She looked at the prince. "Will you fetch me some Chamomile Tea? It will calm her stomach."

He hesitated before nodding and left the room. Nimwen set out on calming the red headed elf. "Come on, Tauriel, lay back down please." The healer pleaded and slowly she coaxed her to lay back down. "You need to calm yourself, all this worry is not good for the baby."

"You must check again! I cannot be with child." She cried as a strong wave of nausea rocked her body and a bucket found its way in front of her to catch the contents of her stomach.

Nimwen pushed back her long hair and took the bucket from her. "I can test again, but if I had to guess you are quite far into your pregnancy, from the color of light . . . and the look of the bump under your dress. . . I would guess nearly five months." She said and Tauriel threw her covers back to look at her normally toned abs to see that they were replaced by the small swell of her belly.

Tauriel paled and her hand traced the curve as tears escaped her eyes. A sob escaped her lips and her other hand went to cover her mouth.

"Really, you need to calm down before I have to do it for you." She said gently as Legolas returned with a kettle and a cup that he handed to the healer. He looked to see Tauriel crying into her hand and became more worried than when he left.

He sat next to her on the bed and gathered her into his arms, and she laid her head on his shoulder still crying as Nimwen prepared the tea. He tried to comfort her like he did when they first found her after her parents had died and she would awaken to nightmares.

Nimwen handed her the cup and it shook in her hands. Legolas steadied it with his much bigger hands and help her place it at her lips, she hesitated. "It's okay, it will calm your stomach." Nimwen said softly. "It will help you rest."

In a matter of seconds, her head lulled back onto his shoulder and her breathing evened out. "It's okay, she is only sleeping." Nimwen assured the prince, who took the cup from her and set it on the nightstand, and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his side.

"Will she be okay?" Legolas asked in a quiet voice.

Nimwen nodded. "I believe so, as long as she stays calm she should be fine." She explained, rubbing her chin as if she was contemplating something. "I didn't know she was promised to anybody."

Legolas shook his head and looked away. "She isn't." He said.

"Oh. This is bad." Said Nimwen, looking at the woman who was sleeping soundlessly. "If I had to fathom a guess, she is five months along, so it must have happened near when the battle happened."

He stared at her sleeping form, and there he could indeed see the curve that was accommodating the new life growing inside of her. He hadn't noticed it until now and she was nearly half way through the pregnancy. He slid out from underneath her and got up. "Stay with her until I return." He ordered as he traced his path back to the throne room.

His dad stood at a table with his dignitaries, pointing at a map of some sorts. "Did you get lost?" He chided, turning around to face his son. He frowned at the lack of the red-headed elf. "And where is Tauriel? I sent you over an hour ago to search for her. . ."

Legolas nodded his head in apology. "I apologize, father." Legolas answered, he was going to have to lie to him in order to save his friend. "Tauriel is with the healers right now." Well, at least a half lie.

"Whatever for?" Thranduil asked, his fatherly concern shining through his kingly facade.

"She was sparring before her duties and hit her head. The healers wouldn't let me see her because they had to sedate her in order to heal her." Legolas said, his face neutral.

"Oh? Inform them that I wish to be updated of her condition." He returned to his work with the dignitaries. Legolas nodded and left. It always amazed him the times that Thranduil had felt so paternal towards the Silvan Elf, but how long would it last? He would immediately assume that Legolas was the father and assume that they had wedded in secret. Legolas wasn't stupid, he knew that his father did not like his affection towards her and would never allow him to pledge himself to her.

He sighed. He would cross that bridge when he got to it.

/

When Tauriel woke up, she felt heavy. Like every fiber of her being was weighted down. Her eyes opened and she could see Legolas sitting in a chair talking with the healer. She must have moaned because in the blink of an eye both of them were at her side. "How are you feeling?" Asked the healer, starting an examination.

"Fine." She said hoarsely. Legolas handed her a glass of water and she drank it slowly to prolong having them question her. He took the glass from her and she slowly pushed herself up, turning in order to get out of bed.

Legolas placed a firm hand on her arm and shook his head. "You are not getting up, Mellon." He said in a low voice. "I have some questions that we need answered."

Tauriel sank back down onto the bed, her back against the headboard. "Did you promise yourself to someone?" Asked Nimwen when Legolas fell silent. She shook her head, no, she wasn't secretly married to someone. Premarital relations were not something elves discussed, but it wasn't supposed to happen.

"Were you forced?" Asked Legolas in a small voice, rape was often a casualty of war and it would kill him if she was taken against her own will and forced to live with the consequences.

"No." She voiced and he sighed in relief. "I was not forced."

"Then you know who the father is?" Asked Nimwen, and Tauriel shifted nervously, only nodding. "Who is it?"

She bit her lip and looked away, her cheeks as red as her hair. "Tauriel, I cannot help you if you do not tell us everything." Legolas prompted, reaching for her hand with his and she pulled away from his touch.

Her silence and the small sob that escaped her lips spoke volumes to the prince. "It's the black haired archer." He said flatly. "The dwarf prince."

She buried her face into her knees and her shoulders started to shake, basically telling him what he needed to know. "A dwarf?" Asked Nimwen with a hint of disgust. "You mated with a dwarf? Is that even possible, to conceive with a dwarf?"

"Nimwen!" Snapped Legolas. "Leave us!"

The healer nodded and took her leave without another word. "Tauriel, let me help you." He pleaded. "Talk to me, Mellon."

She knew she was being difficult, but now he knew of her secret, her love for the dwarf prince. She suspected that he thought something before now because her affection for him went from platonic to professional after the war. "I cannot talk with you." She said in a small voice, not lifting her head from her knees.

"Why not, Mellon-nin?" He asked softly.

Tauriel cried out. "Do not call me that, it breaks my heart." She cried. His hand went to her back, she flinched, but didn't brush him away.

Legolas had always been one of few words, which was probably why there were things left unsaid between them. His mouth opened and closed it a couple of times. "Is it his? The dwarf?"

She nodded. "Before the battle and after I healed him." She whispered honestly, knowing that he deserved her honesty. Legolas thought back to the time after the battle when he was sure he caught the tail end of a kiss between them, but he thought that she was better than that.

Legolas felt as if his soul was being ripped out. "Do you have feelings for him?" He spat out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

She nodded. Not trusting herself to speak she sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around herself, wincing slightly at the newly found tenderness in her breasts. He got up and started to pace like a caged animal, his own feelings making him emotional.

She watched him with tears streaming down her cheeks. She hated that she had hurt him. "I will pledge myself to you and we will tell my father that it is my child." He said, stopping his pace to look at her.

"No!" Tauriel said shaking her head. "I will not allow it."

"Why not? We could be happy together." He pleaded.

She got up from the bed to stand in front of him. He could see the small bump that was forming under her bed clothes even better. "No, you cannot be happy with me." She whispered. "Your father has already forbidden a union between us and I cannot allow you to waste eternity raising a child who will not look like you."

"Then we can go somewhere else. To Imladris or wherever the stars may lead us." He pleaded taking her hands in his. He didn't want to lose her.

She shook her head and looked at their hands. "You are my friend, and I will not allow you to throw your life away for me."

He was quiet and looked at their joined hands. "I do not know if I can protect you when my father finds out." He said in a very small voice.

Her hand went to his cheek. "I will be okay." She whispered and he nodded against her hand. He didn't want to ask what she happened. Surely she would be exiled come news of her growing belly.

"I will let you rest." He said in a whisper, he pressed his lips to her forehead. She nodded and he took his leave. With the door shut, he closed his eyes and sighed, before putting on his brave face.

/

She didn't trust the healer to keep her mouth shut and knew it wasn't long before King Thranduil knew her secret. She quickly dressed and threw on her heavy winter cloak. She grabbed a satchel and placed a few of her most prized belongings, mostly small things that her belonged to her parents and some provisions for survival.

But one thing that lay hidden in her nightstand found its way into her deep pocket, Kili's stone and the letters that he had written to her. With her things gathered, she exited her room swiftly. She avoided all popular walkways into the wine cellar where she took the door to the cavern where the dwarves had escaped. She knew the path like the back of her hand, she and Legolas had snuck out many times through their six hundred year companionship.

She trotted to the end of the forest and followed the river. Her ears were listening for movement, for someone to find her-she'd be as good as dead for abandoning her home. She was probably dead anyway once word got out that she had bedded with a dwarf that resulted in a child.

The grey sky above gave way to light rain, she wrapped her cloak tightly around her and she slowed her pace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Sky Full of Stars**

**Author: LastWaterBender**

**Fandom: The Hobbit**

**Pairing: Kili X Tauriel, with one sided Legolas X Tauriel**

**Rating: This Chapter is K+**

**Summary: Post Battle of Five Armies. Everyone survives. Tauriel discovers a life changing secret that starts new problems between the very new relations between the Elves and the Dwarves.**

_'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark_  
><em>I'm going to give you my heart<em>

Kili stood impatiently on the balcony looking across the rebuilding city of Dale. It had been raining for days and they finally had a bit of sunshine before the clouds started to roll in again. He hated spring, it was impossible to be comfortable, because it was either wet or cold or even worse, both. Being a nomad for so long on their quest for Erebor had instilled a sense of freedom that he seemed to be missing.

"Think it's going to storm again?" Asked his brother, clasping a hand on his shoulder and startling him out of his daze.

"Aye." Kili nodded and turned to face him. He tried to hide his somber face, but his brother knew him all too well.

Fili squeezed his shoulder. "What's bothering you?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing is bothering me." He lied, but his anxiousness was rubbing off in the wrong way. Fili gave him a look that said that he knew that his brother was lying. "I just have a bad feeling, is all. I don't know what it is, like something bad is about to happen."

Fili bit his lip, his brother had always been in tune with nature and had an unnatural sixth sense for predicting stuff. "If it's something big, we will be prepared for it, whatever it is." A clap of thunder startled the brothers. "Best we get inside before we get wet."

The younger brother nodded and took one more look to the slightly visible forest of tress that was Mirkwood. He missed a certain red-headed elf.

They corresponded well enough, but it wasn't the same. He missed her smile and laughter, the way she slept cuddled up next to him when she slept. She sighed and followed his brother, he would ask his uncle to be on the next trade with the Woodland Realm. "Come on, I'm hungry." Said Kili, placing an arm around his brother's shoulder.

It always amazed Fili how his brother's mood could change with the wind. "There's my brother." Fili said, he knew that his brother was pining over the elf that had saved him. He had hoped that one day it would be easier for him to let her go. Especially with the halls soon to be filling with eligible dwarven lasses. Not that he had a problem with the she-elf, she was quite beautiful, if one was into that sort of things.

Another boom of thunder and the sound of rain echoed through the empty halls. "Sure sounds like a doozy out there." Commented Bofur who appeared behind them. His brother mumbled nonsense in agreement.

Dinner was always the best meal of the day. Everyone was enthusiastic after a hard day of piece back Erebor to its once majestic self, Kili tried to keep up with the conversation and Fili filled in when he couldn't.

When dinner ended, Kili and Fili joined their uncle in the throne room. It was their normal routine, they would discuss the day and plan for the next one before adjuring for the evening. Kili stood and listened to the conversation, his stomach still pitted with anxiety. Whatever it was that was causing it, was getting stronger.

A voice saying his name interrupted his thoughts. "Kili?" Asked Thorin with concern.

"What? I'm sorry, uncle." Kili responded with a blush.

"I asked if you were okay." Thorin said looking over his nephew.

Kili nodded his head. "I am fine, I just have this awful feeling. . ." As if the gods were playing a cruel trick on them, the big doors were thrown open and a very wide eyed Ori.

"Ya might want to come see this." He said breathlessly and high tailed it back in the direction that he came.

The three decedents of Durin shared a look before trotting after him. Fili shook his head, Kili's sixth sense was correct again. They followed Ori to the great hall to a few dwarves surrounding something that on the floor. At the arriving footsteps, the dwarves cleared a path for the royal family to revel a huddled figure, larger than any of them, wrapped in a thick green cloak sitting in a puddle of water.

It was Kili who reach the figure first. He dropped to his knees and gently pulled the hood away from its hidden face. "Tauriel?" He whispered and removed the hood completely and Fili knew that it wasn't a question, but a surprise. Kili placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him for a brief moment of lucidity before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell onto the floor. Kili held her up, cradling her against him.

"An elf?" Asked Thorin looking at the others, who shrugged. "Are there any others?"

Kili stopped paying attention to his uncle and focused on the soaked elf. Her body convulsed in shivers against him and he looked at his brother. "She needs to get out of these wet clothes." Fili said as he unbuttoned the cloak at her neck and it fell onto the floor.

"She's freezing." Kili said, not bothered that half of his clothes were now soaked. Fili took off his jacket, still warm from his body heat and tucked it around her. Without speaking, Fili helped his brother to his feet and Kili scooped her up into his arms. It wasn't as if she was heavy, she was surprisingly light but her height made it awkward. Thorin announced that he was going to search to see if her company had been attacked as the brothers disappeared out of the great hall and into the dorms.

The first room they reached was Fili's and with great care Kili sat her down on the bed. She leaned awkwardly against him as he started to undress her. The older brother disappeared in order to find some towels, which was probably a good thing, because Kili undressing her was making him flashback to when he had done it in passion. He shook the thoughts from his head as her shoes were tossed away, followed by her green leggings.

Fili reappeared with a stack of towels as Kili lifted the tunic off her head, Fili quickly wrapped the towel around her small body to save her modesty and over her shoulders for warmth. The younger brother pushed her back slightly to look her over, her eyes were open and it look like she was there, but she didn't speak. Her lips were still very blue. A towel was wrapped around her head and Fili towel dried the long locks.

Kili rubbed her bare arms and soon her skin returned to its normal fawn like color. Her shivering stopped and her cheeks regained some color. "Kili?" Came her hoarse voice. Fili stopped ringing out her hair and took a step back.

He immediately placed a hand on her cheek. "There she is." He said tenderly and Fili bit his lip suddenly uncomfortable, like he was not supposed to see this side of his brother. "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded and stayed silent. Fili turned to his wardrobe and grabbed a set of clothes, knowing that it was going to be an awkward fit, but it was the best that they could do until morning when they could run to Dale for something better. "Here, let's put this on you." Said the older brother softly.

Tauriel tensed at his concern, but nodded.

She took the shirt from him and put it over her head, feeding her arms through the sleeves. The sleeves that were normally long for Fili stopped mid-forearm, hung big down her sides and stopped mid-thigh. The pants were just as bad, stopping mid-calf and the waistband was way too big and even the drawstrings didn't help. Her feet wore the worse off, her feet were much smaller than Fili's and the socks nearly covered what the pants didn't.

She stood in front of them looking absolutely ridiculous. She looked away ashamed, feeling exposed. She hadn't come up with plan once she got to Erebor, really she didn't think that she would make it this far not without Legolas or worse, King Thranduil catching up to her. She was really in Erebor, wearing dwarven clothes with Kili and Fili standing in front of her, watching her with concern.

"Tauriel?" Said Kili's voice through her thoughts.

That was when she felt it, the small flutter as soft as butterfly wings inside of her. Her hand went to her stomach and her knees gave way. Both brothers caught an arm and sat her gently on the bed, both trying to gauge her sudden state of shock. "Tauriel?" Asked Kili again and there it was again.

She shook her head out of her revere and looked at the brothers. "I am sorry to worry you." She said softly and Kili took her hand.

"You've frightened me enough for one lifetime." He said softly with his charm smile, that has gotten him many things in the past. Tauriel's soft face fell and she looked at their joined hands. "I did not mean to upset you."

She shook her hair and it fell from the braid that Fili made to hold it back. "I must tell you why I am here." She said in a soft voice and Fili took it as a cue that he wasn't welcomed any longer. "You do not have to leave . . . Fili, there is no use hiding anything."

The blond haired dwarf looked surprised and shared the look with his brother. She took a deep breath suddenly very nervous and Kili squeezed her hand. "It's okay, take your time."

Her other hand went protectively over her stomach again and the feeling in Fili's stomach dropped. "I am with child." She said in a whisper and the room was silent.

The world for the second time came to a complete stop as the brothers tried to process the information. Was this even real?

When the world started spinning again, Kili enveloped her in his arms and held her tightly. It was Fili who stood dumbstruck and spoke. "You are expecting a child." Fili said flatly and she nodded against Kili's chest. "Is it Kili's?"

_Do you think she could've loved me?_

The pieces fit together perfectly. She let out a shaky breath and nodded. "I have not. . ." She said hoarsely and stopped herself, shaking her head. It was a too intimate question coming from the brother and Kili didn't seem to question the paternity.

"Does King Thranduil know?" Fili asked, slight panic in his voice. "Does he know about any of this?"

"No." Tauriel said, pushing back from Kili and tucking her legs under her. "I recently found out all of this and I left. But I fear he will find out soon and come looking for me, if he already hasn't." She was being honest, she knew that she created a very delicate situation between both great kingdoms.

"Will he know that it is . . . mine?" Asked Kili and a small voice.

"Legolas knows, but he will not speak." She said, she hoped that he wouldn't speak in order to displace the blame that HE could be the father. "The healer though, I cannot be so sure."

"What does the healer say, regarding the baby? Is it healthy?" Kili asked and Fili rolled his eyes.

Tauriel shrugged. "I do not know, I was very sick a couple of days ago, she did her examination and discovered I was pregnant and. . .I did not take it very well, but she thinks I am about five months a long." She swallowed and her fingers played with the hem of his shirt. "Which is roughly correct."

"And now?" Asked Kili and she looked at him confused. "Are you taking it better?"

"I've had more than five minutes to digest this information." She answered softly, she looked up at him to see him smile down at her. There was that flutter, be it her heart or the little being inside of her. His soft smile was too much and she looked away.

Fili was the one who put them back on track. "How long since you left Mirkwood?" He asked folding his arms.

"A week or so. The rain slowed me down considerably." She responded.

Fili looked at his brother. "We must talk with uncle." He said and Kili nodded in agreement, he took a step back, standing by the door to allow his brother some privacy. "When Thranduil finds out, Erebor might be one of the first place he looks."

"You should get some rest." He whispered, his finger caressing her cheek. She nodded in agreement, she was tired, but she knew that she had to explain herself. She stood up to allow him to turn down the covers and she slid in between the sheets. "You needn't worry, you are safe here."

He pulled the blankets up over her body, his hand went back to their growing baby. "What are you feeling, Kili?" She asked in a whisper, it nearly sounded desperate.

A smile filled his face again, to reassure her. "I am overwhelmed with feelings. I am happy and excited and a little bit worried." He brushed his fingers through her hair, loosening the braid that Fili had placed into her hair. "I am scared. I would rather stay here with you."

She placed a hand on his cheek, her long fingers weaving through his beard. She pushed herself up and pressed her lips to his. His gripped her arms, not allowing her to end the kiss until he was ready. When the need for air became a necessity, he pushed back and rested his forehead against hers. "I will return after I speak with my uncle." He said and pressed one more kiss to her lips.

Tauriel nodded and laid back down on the bed. Kili pressed one more kiss to her forehead before joining his brother at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Sky Full of Stars**

**Author: LastWaterBender**

**Fandom: The Hobbit**

**Pairing: Kili X Tauriel, with one sided Legolas X Tauriel**

**Rating: This Chapter is K+**

**Summary: Post Battle of Five Armies. Everyone survives. Tauriel discovers a life changing secret that starts new problems between the very new relations between the Elves and the Dwarves.**

The second worse thing Kili could do was fall in love with an elf. The first? Laying with an elf and having a child with one. Though the dwarves and the elves were on the way to being full blown trading partners, both parties barely tolerated each other.

To complicate things more, Dwarven heredity was not something to be messed with. It was not common for a male and female to become compatible, but rare that they can conceive. But an elf and a dwarf? He bet his beard it was unheard of.

He watched as Kili smile at her in whispers, he also didn't shy away as he kissed her deeply. As much as Fili did not want to admit it, he believed that they both shared deep feelings for each other and it ran deep enough to create a child.

He was going to be an uncle. This child, an heir of the Durin throne.

He was flushed with excitement, was this what Thorin felt when he found out he was going to be an uncle? Fili didn't care that the child was to be half elf, he wanted it to be healthy and he would give it a fighting chance.

As they walked in the hallway, Fili smacked his brother upside the head. "What was that for?" Growled Kili, rubbing the spot that he hit.

Fili stood with his hands on his hips. "You're a right idiot, you know that right?" He snapped in a whisper, it was late and most of the dwarves were probably asleep. "Sleeping with an elf?"

It was the glare from the younger brother that nearly made Fili step back. "I did not think you were one of those who I had to convince that elves are decent beings. . ." He growled.

Fili about exploded. "Erebor's alliance with the Woodland Realm is very delicate, something like this can destroy everything that you did to mend the bond between us." He said, clearly being the political one out of the both of them.

"It is not like I knew that it was possible to be in this situation." Kili said, running a hand through his hair. He deflated, he knew the reality of what would happen if Thranduil found out. It was one of the million thoughts that went through his head right after she told him. "I didn't know that loving her could result in a child, but I cannot and will not change what I feel for her nor what has been done.

Fili sobered up. "I know." He placed his arm across his shoulders and led him towards the Great Hall. For a brief moment he allowed his excitement to surface. "You're going to be a father, imagine that." He said, pulling him in for a hug.

"And you are going to be an uncle." Kili added, holding his brother tightly with a laugh.

Their brief moment was shattered when they reached the Great Hall. Thorin, Dwalin and Nori had returned from searching the foot path that Tauriel had taken to get there. They shook off their coats that were heavy with rain water. "We went to the overlook and didn't see anything." Reported the king. "But we found this." In his hand were her weapons.

"She traveled alone." Said Fili and prayed that Kili would allow him to speak. His discomfort did not go unnoticed by the mighty king.

"Let us take this somewhere else, I wish to dry off." He said and looked at the two dwarves who had accompanied him out in the rain. "Thank you, get some rest."

Both Dwalin and Nori nodded and took their leave. Thorin led the way to his private chamber, in the opposite direction of the regular dorms. He opened the door and went to his closet, throwing it open in search of dry clothing as his nephews stood should to shoulder waiting to be spoken to. "Tell me, what did the she-elf tell you?"

"She seeks refuge from the Woodland Realm." Fili announced and Kili held his breath. Thorin froze with his wet tunic half way off his body.

"Refuge?" Asked Thorin to clarify that he had heard them correctly. "To Erebor? From the Woodland Realm?"

Fili looked to Kili, It was his turn to fill in the blanks. "Her name is Tauriel." He started and Thorin frown, hidden by him putting on his tunic. "She saved me back in Lake Town, when I was poisoned."

"And do you owe her a debt?" Asked Thorin and Kili's face fell trying to understand what he had meant by it. "Do you owe her for saving her life?"

"No!" He cried defensively. "She seeks refuge because she is with child."

Thorin whipped around, looking at him confused. "I don't understand why that matters." He responded looking between both of his nephews. "I don't want to be involved with King Thranduil's issues."

The brothers shared a look. "That cannot be an option." Said Fili.

"She is having my child, uncle." Kili cried out, stepping towards him.

Thorin looked from Kili to Fili and then back to Kili. "What?" Thorin roared stepping towards his youngest nephew. They were within striking distance of each other and Fili place a hand on his brother's shoulder. "That is not even possible!"

"It is possible," Kili defended with a gentle voice. "You can see that she is with child. . ."

"She must be playing you for a fool then. How could you be so reckless?" Thorin yelled and Kili flinched. "She is the enemy."

Kili gave a strong glare that made Fili shift uncomfortably. "She is not the enemy, the elves are not our enemy anymore." He snapped, he knew that he was on very thin ice because nobody talked to the king that way. "And before you even suggest, she is not a spy for King Thranduil either."

"You are too blinded by your lust to see what is happening here." Thorin responded, he remembered seeing the elf in the course of their escape from Mirkwood, to when the war ended and knew that she was beautiful, but he also knew the magic that elves used to get what they wanted.

"I am not blinded by anything!" Kili roared, before he took a step back from his uncle, panting. "I have never seen more clearly, she escaped from the Woodland Realm to get away from King Thranduil. To bring me news of my baby."

Thorin's hand went to his eyes, to pinch a way the tension that built up behind his eyes. He took a deep breath and Fili could tell that he was trying to not lose control. "I know that your hatred of elves is deep inside and I understand that they wronged you after Erebor fell, but Tauriel is not like King Thranduil. She is precious and pure like starlight." Kili said firmly.

"I am done talking about this right now." Thorin said with his back to Kili. "You may leave and we will discuss this in the morning."

Kili took a deep breath and turned on his heels and left the room.

Thorin mumbled to himself something along the lines of 'even sounding like bloody elves,' before he called for Fili. Fili slowly turned around, but his name was called. "Yes Uncle?"

"You are my right hand, tell me your thoughts." He asked and Fili stepped up, it wasn't every day that he sought out his counsel. Thorin recognized Fili's young and idealistic views, he valued his opinion. "Kili is my brother and I only want to see him happy. If an elf is the one who makes him happy, then so be it."

Thorin didn't turn around, but he sighed. "Kili is like a son to me, but I am not sure if this could be." He responded slowly. "If I allow the elf, what does that do to the kingdom that we fought so hard to get back? If I turn my back on the elf, then I will lose Kili."

Fili knew that he was in a tight spot, he was too as heir to the throne. Hatred for the elves ran deep in the bones of the dwarves, but Fili truly didn't mind them. He hadn't been born yet when it had all started and he didn't mind when they wandered through the Blue Mountains to reach their kin on the other side. Kili was always the one who liked to listen to their stories and play with the younger ones.

"If you want my opinion, I think you ought to get to know Tauriel before you pass your judgment. She risked everything to save Kili back in Lake Town." He responded. Thorin turned around and nodded. "Don't make any decisions when you are angry."

He clasped a hand on his shoulder. "You will make a great king one day, Fili." He said with a small smile.

"I did learn from the greatest King." Fili answered and took his leave, wishing his uncle a good night. He shut the door behind him and Kili was pacing in the hallway looking absolutely sick with worry.

"Please tell me you were able to talk some sense into him." Kili pleaded, his hands trembling.

Fili placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think I got him to think about it." Fili said. "Go back to Tauriel and get some sleep." Kili was about to argue with him, but Fili shook his head and turned him around, shoving him in the direction of the dorms. He needed a drink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Sky Full of Stars**

**Author: LastWaterBender**

**Fandom: The Hobbit**

**Pairing: Kili X Tauriel, with one sided Legolas X Tauriel**

**Rating: This Chapter is K+**

**Chapter 4**

King Thranduil was the most patient man in Middle Earth.

He waited for one of the many nameless guards to bring his son to him. He had a lot of explaining to do. Firstly, nobody had updated him on Tauriel's 'condition' and secondly, he was lied to about her condition. He wasn't all too sure what his son's connection to it all was, but he was about to find out.

Thranduil had heard rumors from his most trusted advisors and he had hoped to put them to rest. He was too old to play such childish rumor games.

Legolas trotted up the stairs and nodded formally. "You called for me, father?" He asked.

"Where is Tauriel?" He asked, standing up from his throne. He took the stairs slowly and removed his crown, placing it on its holder. "I know that you lied to me about her hitting her head yesterday."

He looked at his feet before he spoke. "I did not mean to lie, Tauriel asked that I cover for her." He answered. "She was not feeling like herself yesterday."

Thranduil looked at him with a stony expression. "She was not feeling like herself?" He questioned.

"She was sick." Legolas responded, knowing that his small answers was going to make his father mad. He had spent the better half of the day searching for Tauriel and she was nowhere to be found.

"Elves do not usually get sick, "He said trailing off. "Unless an elleth is carrying a child." If it was possible for Legolas' heart to stop beating, it would have.

He was at a loss for words as his father circled him. Had it been any other she-elf then it would've gone under his radar, but he basically raised Tauriel. "You're silence leads me to believe that there is truth in that statement. Tauriel is with child."

Legolas nodded. "She is."

Thranduil surveyed his son for a hint of anything. "Am I to assume that you had something to do with it?" His anger boiling over, he had told his son many times that he would not allow him to pledge himself to the Silvan Elf, she was reckless and hot headed.

What surprised Thranduil was when he shook his head negatively. "Do you think I would allow her to disappear if she was having my child?" King Thanduil's face fell, he did not know that she was unaccounted for. Legolas mentally cursed himself, he hoped that he could find her before the king found out.

King Thranduil's face fell. "I want her found! Send for the Captain."

Legolas nodded and turned on his heels, marching out of the throne chamber.

Not a minute later the new Captain of the Guard came in for instructions. "I want Tauriel found." He ordered to the Captain of the Guard who nodded. The king stepped close to him, his tone growing more serious. "Keep an eye on Legolas discreetly and report back to me."

Without question he nodded and went to give his orders and Thranduil sat back on his throne.

/

Kili returned to the room with Tauriel in it, Fili's room. He shut the door behind him and looked to see her sleeping form on the bed where he had left her. He took his shoes off and quietly sat them in the corner before he padded to the bed, sitting down next to her.

A small smile graced her face as he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, his hand resting on her growing belly. No matter what the outcome, he was happy.

He got up and went around to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers, almost instinctively she rolled over and reached for him in her sleep. He gathered her up in his arms and sighed. He had missed this. The two of them lying next to each other, it had happened a fair amount of times when they left Lake Town and before the Battle, even a little bit after the battle when they both were healing.

For such a fierce warrior, she preferred to be cuddling up to him. Many times they would be laying on the grass talking and would wake up wrapped around each other. Not that he minded at all.

Kili allowed his mind to wander to the night their child was conceived, the night before the war started.

"Will you have peace or war?" Asked the Bowman, standing next to King Thranduil and Gandalf the Grey.

"I will have war." Shouted Thorin.

Kili disappeared from his uncle's side, it was a foolish decision. He was searching for her, knowing full well that they were now on opposite sides of the war now. He found her trotting towards him, her eyes wide and her hair flowing behind her. They met in the middle and he took her hand, pulling her away from the angry crowd that was starting their preparation. He led her down a foot path towards the ruins of Dale, now abandoned once again.

He led her to a barely standing building and showed her the way into what seemed to be an old shop that hadn't been ransacked by bandits, filled with furs and linins that was had been shaken free of a hundred years of dust. "How did you find this place?" Asked Tauriel.

"It isn't important." Said Kili and he looked to his hands. "I fear we do not have a lot of time, but I cannot stop myself from doing something I've dreamed about." He pulled her down and he pressed a kiss to her lips.

She pulled back in surprise. "You truly are reckless." She said and a smile formed on her face.

Kili shrugged. "If I die tomorrow, I will die a happy dwarf." He responded, looking up at her lips again. Her eyes fluttered closed as she closed the distance between them again. Her hand went to his bearded cheek, her fingers running through the coarse hair.

When it came essential for them to breathe, he pulled her down to the bed of furs, she laid on her back with her hair splayed underneath her. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, cupping her cheek to kiss her again. She mumbled something in Sindarin against his lips and it made him smile. His hand left her cheek and wandered down her neck and to her sides. "Is this what you want?"

Her eyes opened and she nodded. "More than the stars." She said in whispers, sitting up to untie her armor.

She was everything he had ever imagined and more so, her body flawless where as his was riddled with scars. He remembered her kissing each and every one of them-paying close attention to the one that she healed up not two weeks prior.

His rough calloused fingers mapped her skin, bringing goose bumps to her tawny skin. Her muscles were strong and toned, but soft to the touch and it pleased him to think that he had subdued the fierce warrior with just the touch of his fingers.

Their love making was slow and deliberate, as if they had all the time in the world together.

Kili held her naked body, wrapped in linin for hours. Sleep not coming to him, the only thing keeping his anxiety at bay was watching her sleep. At the time, the peace seemed to last for eternity, but it was only a lull before the sun rose.

Waking her, nearly killed him.

The horns of war blared over the valley.

When Kili woke up, the sun was just peeking up from the horizon and Tauriel was awake lying next to him, her face in the crook of his neck. "How are you feeling?" He asked hoarsely.

She smiled, her eyelashes tickling his neck. "I feel okay, but I fear if I move I will get sick." She answered.

He chuckled, running his hand through her hair. "You, my love, can stay in bed all day if you wish. But I must get up soon to feed you and clothe you." He said lightly, he had that gnawing feeling in the back of his stomach that he would have to talk with his uncle sooner or later. Her grip tightened on him and he stopped moving. "I can wait a few more minutes."

That was enough for her, she knew they had a lot to discuss, but for right now she preferred the silence. It was Kili who broke the silence. "When do you expect the baby to be here?" He asked, his fingers tracing lazy patterns on her stomach.

"The fall, maybe?" She anticipated, she knew that elven pregnancies lasted at least a year but she did not know anything about dwarf babies.

He sat up and leaned over, pressing his lips to where his hand just was. "That is a long time to wait." He said to her stomach as if it were a child.

Tauriel's face lit up as the baby fluttered inside of her. "It moves when you talk, I can feel it." She took his hand and pressed it to the spot where she felt it. "Say something."

"You will be a fall baby, just like Fili." He whispered to it. "I was a summer baby, myself." It kicked again and this time he lit up excitedly. He looked up to her and her eyes were filled with tears, he leaned up and kissed her again.

They kissed for a moment before her stomach rumbled. She blushed and turned away. "I am sorry, I do not remember the last time I ate anything."

He chuckled and got up. "I will go grab something to eat." He said, not chiding her for not taking better care of herself as she was doing mentally. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You should rest, I will return."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Sky Full of Stars**

**Author: LastWaterBender**

**Fandom: The Hobbit**

**Pairing: Kili X Tauriel, with one sided Legolas X Tauriel**

**Rating: This Chapter is K+**

**Summary: Post Battle of Five Armies. Everyone survives. Tauriel discovers a life changing secret that starts new problems between the very new relations between the Elves and the Dwarves.**

It was still very early and the halls of Erebor was still silent.

Which he was grateful for, because he didn't want a fight. He arrived in the kitchen to realize that he wasn't alone. Bifur, ever the early riser since his accident, usually took to cooking the earliest meal for the company. "Morning Bifur."

He turned around with a look of surprise and grumbled something unintelligible, but he sounded like his was in a good mood. Kili enjoyed Bifur's company, he was easy going for the most part and he was a pretty good cook.

Food splayed on the tables, ready for the rest of the company, save for some oatmeal that he was preparing on the stove. "Do you mind if I take some of this back with me?" Kili asked, motioning at the food. Bifur turned around, trying to figure out why the young dwarf did not want to eat with the rest of the company. "Please?"

Bifur nodded and Kili smiled his thanks as he plated up some fruits and sweet cakes. Stealing a small piece of sausage and placing it in his mouth, trying to be observant of her lack of meat diet. "Thank you Bifur!"

"Aye." He shouted loudly and waved him off, turning back to the oats in the pot.

Kili walked back, not before stealing a grape off the plate and slipping it in his mouth. On the way back to the room he was greeted by Ori, who was also a ray of sunshine early in the morning. "Good morning, Kili." He greeted.

"Morning." Kili answered, trying to hint that he needed to move on.

"Oh is that honey cake?" He asked, eyeing the goods that Kili brought with him.

"Yes it is, now if you will excuse me." He said, stepping around the dwarf who tried to grab a piece of cake off the plate.

Ori looked offended. "Is that for the . . ." He started before dropping to a whisper. "The elf?"

Kili sighed and turned back to the dwarf, who was just older than he was. "Her name is Tauriel and yes, this is for her." He really wasn't in the mood to deal with the age old prejudices.

Surprisingly Ori just shrugged. "Ok, I will see later then." He disappeared down the hall. Kili watched him, before shaking his head and continuing the trek back to Fili's room. He made a mental note to move into his own room after they fetched her some clothes from Dale.

He opened the door to see that she wasn't alone in the room. Fili stood with his back towards her, allowing her the privacy to change. "I went to Dale this morning and fetched some clothes to not draw suspicion." He answered, looking at his brother's confused look. Kili nodded and set the plate on the bedside table.

"Thank you." He said and his brother nodded.

"I am finished." She said and both men turned around. She wore a long cream peasant dress with a purple overlay. The brother's had similar looks on their face, both in awe of her beauty. She turned away with a small blush.

Kili took a step and grabbed her hand. "You look beautiful." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you. . . Fili." Tauriel said and he nodded with a small smile. In truth, he had sought out Sigrid and Tilda to help pick out some clothes for the elf maiden, who were quick to give him some of Sigrid's clothes, the purple dress in particular had belonged to their mother and was a little more formal than the rest. Tauriel had chosen it because it seemed the longest.

They begged Fili to allow them to visit her and promised when she felt better, he would offer it. He enjoyed the bowman's children very much.

"I've got breakfast." Kili offered and motioned for her to sit. He placed the plate in front of her and took one of the apples, tossing it to his brother before settling himself his own apple and they ate in a companionable silence.

Fili took a bite of his apple and took a breath. "Tilda and Sigrid would like to see you." He said to Tauriel, it really warmed Kili's heart to see his brother interact with the love of his life. "Tilda was very adamant about missing you."

Tauriel lit up. "I do hope to see them." She said, taking a bite out of the cake. It was sweet and probably the most amazing thing she had ever tasted in her six hundred and forty two years of life. Both brothers watched her eat it with a smile as she all but devoured the honey cake.

The brothers chatted idly as she finished the cake and moved on to the fruit. She had been really hungry and she knew that it was probably going to come back with vengeance later, but she didn't care. She allowed her thoughts to wander away from her for a moment, thinking of nothing in particular.

"Do you want some more?" Asked Kili, startling her from her thoughts. He smiled apologetically and she shook her head negatively. "Would you like to take a walk? I don't think it's raining."

"I would like that." She said and stood up, Fili grabbed the plates and wished them both a good day as he disappeared from the room. Kili took her hand and led her out the room and down the hall.

Kili pointed out important things on the way, like the way to the mines and foundry. He was clearly taking her down a less populated path, not wanting to confront any of the older dwarves. They stopped in a courtyard that was starting to green with the spring. It was filled with old oak trees that touched the sky, leaves budding on their branches. In the middle were two statues nearly as massive as the trees.

She walked along the cobble stone, it reminded her home in Mirkwood. Kili followed behind her in silence and watched as she ran her fingers across the surfaces of the stone fence. "After the war ended, I came here a lot, cleaned it up mostly."

"It's a beautiful place." She whispered as she walked around slowly as Kili leaned against a stone wall. She looked up at the high tree tops and closed her eyes, she imagined the sun warming her skin. The early spring sun did not promise warmth.

Kili watched as she explored the courtyard, her fingers tracing the grooves in the trees and over the stone. She disappeared behind some trees and Kili chuckled to himself, he loved her sense of adventure. Tauriel reappeared around a tree, stopping to look at something on the ground. She leaned down and picked up what appeared to be a necklace.

She rubbed the dust off of it and turned to look at Kili. "What is it?" He asked moving to investigate what she found.

"A locket?" She asked and flipped it over. The front had some runes that she did not recognize and she held it low for him to read it.

Kili read the words in Khuzdul. "Men lananubukhs menu." He said softly and she looked at him confused. "It means I love you in the old language."

She opened the locket and revealed a small picture of a male dwarf, full beard and handsome in his own right. He was decked out in his armor and braids with a stern look on his face. The other picture was that of a female dwarf, who had a stubble much like Kili's and long hair that fell down in curls, her eyes were bright and she was quite young.

Tauriel's fingers traced the pictures. "It must have been sitting here for nearly a hundred years, if not longer." Kili said watching her.

"It's is beautiful." She whispered.

Footsteps from behind them alerted them that they were no longer alone. It was Fili. "There you are." Fili said with a sense of urgency. "Uncle wishes to speak with you about your assessment of the mines, something about some locks they do not have keys for."

Kili nodded and looked between Tauriel and Fili. "Do you mind sitting with her until I return?" He asked and his brother nodded. Kili pressed a kiss to her hand and trotted away from the courtyard.

"Locks?" Asked Tauriel with curiosity.

Fili nodded. "Kili is really good at unlocking them." He answered with a chuckle. "He was always breaking into things when he was younger, mostly to give my mother and uncle indigestion."

Tauriel smiled and placed the locket into her pocket. "He told me that his mother thought he was reckless." She said.

"You do not even know the beginning of it." Fili said and she sat down on a bench as Fili began to tell her stories about Kili's rambunctious childhood.

Tauriel found that she enjoyed Fili immensely. He showed no prejudice towards her and spoke to her as if they had known each other for years. Their conversation moved from Kili's childhood and transitioned to Fili bailing him out of his schemes. ". . . I had never seen Thorin so mad and Kili just stood there with a smile on his face just so proud that he had stopped the dwarf from courting my mother, but at the expense of nearly lighting the house on fire."

She laughed so hard that her stomach ached, she couldn't remember feeling so free. Even being in Erebor, practically uninvited. Fili watched her with delight, he had never met an elf that had a sense of humor, he was sure that they never laughed that was why they drank so much wine. "It seems we are family now and yet I do not know a lot about you."

The elf nodded and sobered up. "I do not remember my earlier years," She started, turning to lean her back against the tree, pulling up her feet underneath her. Her belly noticeable under the yards of fabric that made him smile. "My parents were attacked by Orcs, I was left for dead. King Thranduil found me while surveying the damage, I was very young. He basically raised me from an elfling."

She spoke of being raised in the halls of Mirkwood and spoke of the trouble she got in as a growing elf in Thranduil's kingdom, she was an explorer and it had often gotten her into trouble. She told of a story about how she had snuck into the armory to practice archery and accidently shot Legolas in the foot when he caught her off guard when she was over taken with a yawn.

"Kili has also shot me in the foot when he first started shooting, bloody archers." He said and Tauriel laughed in between a yawn. "Come on, you need to rest."

With a nod she got up and Fili led her back inside, but their trip wasn't as smooth on the way back. Balin came from the library and looked at the pair surprised. "An elf?" He asked. "What is an elf doing here?"

Fili stood in front of her, protecting her from the older dwarf. "She is of no threat to you or to any of us, Balin." He said as respectfully, he opened his mouth and closed it again.

"She has no right being in these sacred halls." Balin said standing up to Fili. "You were not there when King Thranduil turn his back on our people."

The younger dwarf rolled his eyes. "I have heard the stories, but we have reclaimed Erebor and we allied with the elves." He said before he lowered his voice. "Out of respect for you and my uncle, I will not make a scene. I beg you to overcome your predisposition for the elves and realize that Tauriel is going to be a permanent fixture in Erebor."

Fili turned and placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her away from the older dwarf. He looked up and could tell that she was bothered by what Balin had said. "Don't let him get to you, he will get over it."

She shook her head and a tear fell from her eyes. "I had heard stories from the elves who were there, when it happened, I was left at Mirkwood to guard the forest. I just never. . ." She said before her breath hitched.

They reached the room and Fili took her hand in his. "Do not feel any guilt for what happened in the past, you had no control over it." He said softly and he led her to the bed, she hesitated. "You get some rest, I will still be here when you wake up, unless Kili comes back."

Before she sat down on the bed, she leaned down and pressed her lips to the top of his head. "Thank you, Fili." She whispered and she climbed into the bed. She didn't realize just how tired she was as her eyes grew heavy.

/

Kili fidgeted with the next lock. All of them were old and damaged from years of dust and fire. The first lock was on a gate that led to more mines that would searched in the coming days, the second was a closet full of spades and other equipment. The last one that was the toughest, was a chest that was hidden in the closet.

"What do you suppose it is?" Asked Dwalin as he stood back with his arms folded.

Thorin stood looking over his nephew. "I have my suspicions." He said in a low voice. His standoffishness was making Kili nervous.

Kili blew out the hole again, before he stuck in the pick and used a piece of wire to check the pins inside the locks. Dwarven locksmiths were a very paranoid bunch and expected to withstand even the most experience burglar, but they didn't count on Kili's fine attention to detail. He had broken into thousands of locks growing up and even more so as an adult for Thorin's benefit.

The young dwarf closed his eyes and felt each pin react to the wire and with a loud 'A-ha!' the lock fell onto the ground with a thud. "Great job, Kili." Said Thorin and he pushed open the lid.

Inside it was filled to the brim with tiny white jewels. "I do not believe it!" Cried Dwalin in surprise.

"What are they?" Asked Kili.

Before Thorin could answer the question, Balin waddled over to them out of breath. Thorin stood up to full height to look at his oldest friend. "There is an elf in the halls of Erebor!" He said breathlessly, he froze when he saw the little white jewels in the chest. "The elven jewels?"

Kili's face hardened. "The elven what?" He asked and received a glare from the older dwarves.

"I am aware of the elf." Thorin announced with his arms folded. "She arrived late last night." It surprised Kili to see his uncle acknowledge that she was there.

Balin's face fell. "You knew of the elf and you allowed her to stay?" He asked in a low voice, knowing that elves had exceptional hearing.

"She was hypothermic and not well." Thorin defended his decision, with a glare that told Balin to not question his choices.

The oldest dwarf was stunned before he leaned in. "Do you not find it the least bit suspicious that she shows up the same day you find the elven jewels?" He whispered and Kili glared at him, how dare he accuse Tauriel of things. "She is one of Thranduil's closest guards! I remember her for when we were in Mirkwood."

"Tauriel is not a spy!" Cried Kili, unable to hold his tongue. "Nor is she here to steal some old jewels."

Balin's glare went to Kili. "You are as blind as your brother! Do you not remember the stories we told you about the elves!"

He opened his mouth to argue, but Thorin stepped in between the two of them. "Kili, you will leave us. We will talk after supper."

Kili turned on his heels and disappeared down a random hallway, he growled and kicked the wall. He was angry that he was dismissed before he could properly defend Tauriel. He was angry about Balin's ignorance. He was angry at the mixed signals he was getting from his uncle.

He rested his forearm on the wall and closed his eyes, he didn't want to be angry when he went back to Tauriel. His ears sharpened when he heard Balin's voice boom loudly.

". . . How can you be calm about this?" Balin asked in a whisper. "There is never just one elf! She is using her elven magic on your nephews, she is only here to get those jewels at the bidding of King Thranduil. Do you remember the Nauglamir? These are the same jewels that crested it before it was lost."

Kili couldn't listen to the old dwarf accuse Tauriel of such awful things. He took the back way out of the mine and he prayed to whoever was listening that Thorin would not get sucked into Balin's worries.

When he finally reached the room, he had calmed down enough to pretend that he wasn't so angry. Opening the door, Fili looked up from his spot on the chair and Tauriel did not move from her slumber. "Took you long enough to get the locks unpicked, are you losing your touch?" Teased Fili.

He shook his head and gave a half smile. "They were so old." He retorted before he sobered up. "Then Balin came in a huff about Tauriel."

Fili bit his lip. "That could've been my fault, we ran into him on the way back from the courtyard, I wasn't nice about it." Kili gave him a look of thanks.

Kili scrunched up his face, trying to place the pieces of the puzzle. "I found some really old jewels that was in a chest that I unlocked, they kept calling them elven jewels, and something called the Nauglamir."

His brother shook his head. "I don't know what it is."

"It's a necklace." Said the third voice from the room. They turned to look at Tauriel who sat on the bed with her knees to her chest. "It was a very beautiful necklace, made with thousands of little white jewels a very long time ago. There was a great battle over the bridge that entered into Menegroth and many were slain because the elves believed that the dwarves had stolen it."

"A necklace?" Kili asked incredulously.

Tauriel looked to her hands. "The remaining jewels are what King Thranduil wants." She whispered. "It is common knowledge, which is why the old dwarf believes that I am here to steal them back."

Fili looked at her. "You have no interest in the jewels?" He asked and Kili glared, it was a legitimate question.

She shook her head, she understood his wariness. "No, I have no use of them, being a lowly Silvan elf and a soldier." She answered. "Before Smaug took Erebor, King Thranduil tried to take them back and Thror refused to give it to him. He even mocked King Thranduil, which is why he refused to help the dwarves."

They had heard the stories, but told from the dwarves who were there. Kili sighed and moved to sit on the bed next to Tauriel, taking her hand in his. "I have a meeting with Thorin after supper."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Sky Full of Stars**

**Author: LastWaterBender**

**Fandom: The Hobbit**

**Pairing: Kili X Tauriel, with one sided Legolas X Tauriel**

**Rating: This Chapter is K+**

**Summary: Post Battle of Five Armies. Everyone survives. Tauriel discovers a life changing secret that starts new problems between the very new relations between the Elves and the Dwarves.**

In shadows stood the Captain of the Guard, his face covered by his hood as he was approached by the King. They stood in an abandoned cavern of the palace, it was old and had lost its use after a while, making it perfect to meet. "Tell me what you know." Thranduil asked in a low voice.

He straightened his posture. "I've got elves on all corners of the forest." He answered quietly. "The prince is among them, I have sent him in the direction of the Misty Mountain because it is believed that the father of her child is a dwarf."

Thranduil's face hardened. "A dwarf?" He asked, rage filling him.

"The youngest nephew of Thorin." He reported and watched the array of emotions cross his stony face. "Conceived sometime around the Great Battle according to the healer she consulted with. Legolas knows this information."

The king's jaw was set tight. "We must prepare to go to Erebor with a minimum company. Say nothing to anyone, especially to my son." Thranduil ordered.

"Aye."

/

Kili stood in front of Thorin in his private chamber, leaving Tauriel with his brother. He waited for what felt like eternity for his uncle to turn around and face him, he'd wait until the end of the earth if he had too, but the silence was making him anxious. "You must understand the position that I am in being the king and being your uncle." Started Thorin.

"For once in my life, uncle, I am not trying to cause trouble." Kili defended himself. "I only ask that you grant her sanctuary."

Thorin turned around and looked visibly upset. "Our alliance with the elves is shaky on a good day, but what you are asking is for me to harbor someone who knows King Thranduil's most inner secrets." He argued and Kili's face fell. "Do not think I don't know who she is."

Kili took a deep breath to control the anger that started to fuel him. "She has no interests in spilling elven secrets, she only wants to keep the peace." Kili said and started to pace. "Before it even comes up, she has no interests in our business either."

His uncle's face hardened. "It's more that her interests in our business that I have worry about. . ."

"What bothers you more, uncle," Kili interrupted. "That there is an elf in the halls of Erebor or that she carries the next heir in the line of Durin?"

A look of rage passed through Thorin's eyes as he took a step towards his nephew. "I have been tolerant enough to allow her to stay because she is with your child." He yelled. "I cannot guarantee what will happen if Thranduil comes looking for her. If he will have war, then my hands are tied in the matter."

"It would be easier for everyone if we left. . ." He said, turning to leave.

Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Don't be ridiculous! She took a great enough risk coming here from Mirkwood in her condition." He snapped before his face fell. "I do not have the answers you seek. I cannot give you answers and we are going to have to play it day by day until we get them. It very well might be okay once these halls are filled and nobody take notice of an elf living amongst them."

Kili's anger subsided as he looked at his hands. "Thank you." He said quietly.

Thorin nodded and squeezed his shoulder. "It will not be easy, Kili. I am trying to move forward, but I'm a mere mortal and need time." He said, regarding his prejudice. Kili knew it was a step in the favorable direction.

"If only you take a moment to get to know her, you will have your answer." Kili responded softly, not trusting himself to engage him in something that he would regret. He turned on his heels and left his uncle, in what was probably the most grown up thing he had ever done.

He stomped away and Thorin let him go.

When Kili reached his own room, Tauriel was alone in the room reading a book that Fili had brought her from the library after he had moved her from his own bedroom into Kili's. She looked up and sat the book on her lap, the smile melting the anger that filled him.

He returned the smile and took four steps towards her, capturing her lips with his own in a hungry kiss. It surprised her and he deepened the kiss, pushing her back into the chair. His hand went to cup her cheeks so that he could kiss her properly. "If you wish for me to stop, please tell me now." He said in between kisses.

She shook her head and he pulled her to her feet. She stooped down to allow him to kiss her again and his hands moved to her belly. He stopped for a moment, feeling it flutter under his hands. It never ceased to amaze him to feel his son or daughter react to his touch. Tauriel stood to full height and he pressed a kiss to her stomach.

With another kiss, the two ended up on the bed. His mouth trailing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. She gasped as his hands went to her breasts, though tender to the touch, awoke something in her.

Her clothes were removed piece by piece and Kili spent the time to worship every part of her body. He ran his fingers down her new curves and the stubble on his cheek tickled her sensitive skin. Kili loved the sounds of her giggles and whimpers, a sound he missed more than anything.

"I need you." He whispered.

"You have me." She sighed sealing it with a kiss. He pressed himself inside her causing her whimper, he went slowly to allow her body to adjust to his and waited for her rock her hips. He poured every ounce of energy in to each thrust. Allowing himself to forget his conversation with his uncle, forget the elven king and his stupid jewels.

When he could barely remember his name, he pressed his lips to hers and picked up his pace when she cried for it. "Kili." She cried and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. His fingers rubbed her bud between her legs and her head fell back as she cried out as her body shuttered underneath him he was not far behind.

"Tauriel." He cried as he reached his peak. He collapsed on top of her, his face buried into the curve of her neck.

She rubbed circles on his back and he could feel his eyes grow heavy. Her heartbeat and soft breaths were enough to start to lull him to sleep. "I must be crushing you." He mumbled pushing himself up enough to look at her, her face held a soft smile.

"I quite enjoy this." She whispered. "I quite enjoy you." Her fingers traced his scars and he nearly purred like a cat.

He gave his biggest smile as he pushed himself up to be face to face with her. "I quite enjoy you as well." He said tenderly, pressing a kiss to her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Sky Full of Stars**

**Author: LastWaterBender**

**Fandom: The Hobbit**

**Pairing: Kili X Tauriel, with one sided Legolas X Tauriel**

**Rating: This Chapter is M**

**Summary: Post Battle of Five Armies. Everyone survives. Tauriel discovers a life changing secret that starts new problems between the very new relations between the Elves and the Dwarves.**

It had been over a week since Kili had talked to his uncle. In that week, Kili and Tauriel had made themselves scarce, only to be seen at meals and even then they had kept to themselves.

Bofur uncomfortably referred it to their 'honeymoon stage,' at which he gained a roll and some mashed potatoes to the face. True, they had made love more times than he would admit too-breaking in their new living space, truth be told that Tauriel's pregnancy had made her insatiable and not that he minded.

It was a Tuesday, the sun promising to stay out the majority of the day when she sat on the bed braiding her hair. Kili dressed and watched as she pulled her long tresses to where they needed to go. "Is something on your mind?" Kili asked, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Can we go to Dale?" She asked meekly, almost afraid that he would tell her no.

Kili smiled. "Of course. Do you mind if Fili comes with us? He's asked to join us in our adventures for the day."

"I would enjoy his company." She responded standing up. Kili admired her body, the curve of her stomach becoming more and more defined by the day. He handed her the cloak from the closet before putting on his own and they left the room.

They found Fili in the Great Hall and he joined them with a right smile on his face. It was as if the spring day was calling for them. The warm sun shown high in the cloudless sky as they made their way into the city. Dale had changed so much since she was there last, the night her baby was conceived.

Dale was busy, filled with people in the market, kids playing in the street and people rebuilding the damaged buildings. The men didn't take notice to the dwarves, most of them used to them around to help repair the city, but they took interest in the elf once she removed the hood of her cloak and her ears were revealed.

Though her ears could hear the whispers of curiosity, but she ignored them as she walked stall to stall taking in the colorful wares on the tables that lined the market street. Fili and Kili stood back at watched her close her eyes and allow the sun to warm her up, she looked absolutely free.

It was a good look on her. She walked elegantly between each stall and examining all the goods on display. Fili had left them to head to the smithy, dropping off some knives to be sharpened.

They reached the center square when her name was squealed out in delight, followed by footsteps on the cobblestone. She turned to see Tilda running to her with a bright smile on her face. "Tauriel!" She said excitedly running towards her.

Tilda threw her arms around her middle. "Hello Tilda." Tauriel said happily, kneeling down to hug the girl properly. "Look how you've grown!"

Kili watched Tauriel listen intently to how much the younger girl had missed her as Fili returned with the rest of the former bargeman's children. "Good morning, Kili." Said Sigrid with a hug. "We haven't seen you in so long."

He laughed returning the hug and hugged Bain. "I know, I have missed you all." He said and both of them turned their attention to the elf. Kili turned to his brother and laughed at their dismissal.

"Seems like they were done with you." Fili commented with a chuckle as they watched Tauriel hug each of them. He had never seen Tauriel so animated before, talking to Bard's older children while Tilda held her hand tightly, playing with her fingers.

Kili shrugged. "An elf-maid is definitely more interesting than a prince of Erebor." He said with a chuckle. Tauriel stood up and hugged the other children, she had gotten so close to them before Smaug had attacked Lake Town and hadn't seen them since she had returned to the Woodland Realm.

"You will always lose when the she-elf is involved." Said the familiar voice of Bard, the Master of Dale approaching them from behind with an amused look on his face. "Tilda hasn't stopped talking about her since last week when Fili stopped by." His kids enjoyed it when Fili and Kili stopped by about once a week, but it was a real treat to see the elf who Bard knew wasn't supposed to be there. "We were about to head back for some tea and cookies, if you care to join us."

Tilda cheered and pulled on Tauriel's hand towards their home. "We would love to." Kili said and they followed the older children back to their home. It was nicer than the one they had in Esogarth, a luxury that the master had allowed himself.

Once inside Tauriel took off her cloak and handed it to the outstretched hand that belonged to Kili, it gave the children the first view of her stomach. Sigrid gasped nearly silently, Bain did not react, but little Tilda squealed in delight. "You're having a baby!" She squeaked excitedly and clapped her hands.

"I am." She said and Tilda threw her arms around her again excitedly, babbling about how she loved babies, Tauriel sat down on the bench and the young girl stood right next to her chirping in a pitch that Kili found hard to hear. Sigrid sat down next to the elf and filled in her excitement when Tilda stopped to breathe. Bain only rolled his eyes and disappeared, to do more manly stuff.

The two dwarves followed Bard into the kitchen when they noticed the look of surprise on the man's face. "Thranduil did not mention that his Captain of the Guard was pregnant when we corresponded last."

"She has not been the captain since they returned to the Greenwood." Said Kili, sharing a look with his brother.

Bard's face fell. "He hadn't mentioned that, in fact he still thinks very highly of her." Bard said confused. "Thranduil always mentions what his son was up to and always about the captain that he refers to as his daughter. He even sent me a letter that arrived yesterday."

"How do you correspond?" Asked Fili with concern.

"Through the mail post." He said as if it was the most obvious answer. "I send it through courier down to Esgoroth and they make the exchange."

"Have you seen any elves in Dale in the past week?" Asked Kili as Bard placed the kettle on the stove.

The man shook his head. "No, other than Tauriel of course." And that was when Bard realized that he was in the middle of something bigger than himself. He rolled his eyes and glared at the dwarves, his kingdom was the neutral party and now he was hosting one of the Woodland Realms missing person. "King Thranduil doesn't know that she is here. . ."

"He doesn't know that she is pregnant, either." Kili added.

Bard ran his hand through his hair. "That is quite the predicament." He said, knowing full well that it wasn't long until Thranduil found out and he was going to be in the middle of it all. "The only think that could make this worse is if she was pregnant with a dwarf. . ."

The brothers shifted uncomfortably and took an identical deep breath. "She is?" He asked with raised brows. "Let me guess, it's one of you that is the father." Fili looked to Kili and Kili didn't shy away. "Why don't you just going knock on his front gate and ask him to put an arrow through your brain, because he is going to kill you."

Kili glared at the man. "If I wanted your advice, I would have asked it the night my child was conceived. . ." He growled.

Bard held his hands up in surrender and Fili put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I do not want to be in the middle of a family turf war." He said in his defense.

"We will do our best to keep it from a turf war." Fili said, holding his brother's arm tightly. "Besides Thorin will not allow for it to get that far."

It was the younger dwarf who glared at his brother when the conversation ended. The tea kettle whistled. Bard pulled out some bags of tea and some mugs, placing them on a tray for Fili to carry out. Kili was handed a plate of cookies and followed his brother back to the sitting room. Tauriel looked up with a bright smile that fell slightly at the sight of Kili's frown. She tried to read him, but was brought back when he smiled back at her before taking a seat next to her. Her small hand found its way into his much larger hand as they sipped their tea and Tilda spoke excitedly about her new friends.

It was late into the evening when they said their goodbyes. Tauriel promised to visit the children again soon and the dwarves thanked Bard for his hospitality. The man grabbed Kili in a tight grasp and whispered. "I will not say anything about her, but I cannot stop him from finding out." He whispered and Kili watched Fili help Tauriel with her cloak. "I cannot take sides in this matter."

"I do not expect you do." Kili said gently. "I only wish you would allow her to visit your children, they make her happy."

Bard nodded. "She is always welcome."

Twilight set in when they started to walk back towards the mountain. Kili's mood drastically changed as he listened to the stories that Tilda had told Tauriel, it was nice to see her so full of laughter, which was egged on by his brother as he allowed his mind to wander.

"Look! The first star!" Said Tauriel pointing at the light that appeared in the night. "Elentari, the first star of spring."

The three stopped to admire it and he closed his eyes, in the old dwarven customs that if you saw the first star of the night, then you were granted a wish. He hoped that his uncle would see how amazing she was and he hoped that King Thranduil will let her go, but his wish was that she would always be this carefree and happy.

As he opened his eyes, a loud rumble from inside the mountain disrupted the peaceful night. The three looked at each other as it happened again, with a sprint the three of them ran back in through the large gate to figure out what was causing the rumble.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Sky Full of Stars**

**Author: LastWaterBender**

**Fandom: The Hobbit**

**Pairing: Kili X Tauriel, with one sided Legolas X Tauriel**

**Rating: T**

**Special thanks to my beta Robben**

**Summary: Post Battle of Five Armies. Everyone survives. Tauriel discovers a life changing secret that starts new problems between the very new relations between the Elves and the Dwarves.**

They reached the Great Hall that was filled with dust that billowed from the refinery hallway. As they neared the entrance, they could see Gloin hovering over a dazed looking Ori. "What happened?" Asked Kili.

"We tried to light the last furnace, it had a stress fracture from being cold for so long." Explained Gloin as Ori tried to bandage his bloody fist. "It just blew up."

Fili and Kili shared a look before looking to Tauriel. "Stay here." They both said together.

Tauriel shook her head. "I can help." She answered standing tall.

Kili reached out and took her hand in his. "I don't want you to get hurt." He said softly, rubbing the bump that separated them.

She shook her head. "I am quite skilled as a healer, I can help." She elaborated.

"Come on then." Kili said and they walked into the cavern.

The refinery was dark, save for some torches and the remnants of a furnace. The standing dwarves worked on freeing the ones that were trapped and immediately Tauriel started treating them. The first one to make it to Tauriel was Bofur, who only had a gash on the chin and some burns that singed his shirt.

She calmed the flow of blood with a torn hem of her dress. "You keep using your skirt, you will be in your underwear in no time." Bofur said with a laugh.

Tauriel shrugged as she pulled another piece off. "I don't really have a choice. I'm going to need some herbs to treat your burn."

Bofur shook his head. "I'm fine, but I will go find you some things for the others." He said with a grateful smile. "What do you need . . .?"

Tauriel gave him a list of ingredients to return with as Bombur was dragged over to her with the help of Fili, Kili, Bifur and Ori. His burns singed the hair on the top of his head and his sideburns, but miraculously didn't touch his impressive beard. He was in pain and his nose was most likely broken.

She couldn't fix the broken bones, but she could make it feel better. She whispered quietly to him, telling him what she planned on doing before she carefully set his nose back into place. Bombur screamed in pain as the cartilage snapped back into place and until he fell unconscious.

There was a commotion and the majority of the dwarves gathered around a pile of rocks. The strength of dwarves was a force to be reckoned with as they pushed boulders off their comrades. Thorin was pulled out, breathing and looking worse for the wear save for the panicked expression on his face. "Dwalin!"

Dwalin was buried the deepest and had not responded to the cries of his name. Tauriel looked up from her work on Bombur for a moment, trying to stop a cut on his shoulder from bleeding.

It seemed like hours, when Fili finally saw a piece of Dwalin. It took seven dwarves to move the last bit of debris that covered him. It took everybody who was able to help, minus Bombur, Ori and Gloin, to free him from the large rock. It even included Tauriel, who was the most nimble, to crawl under them and cut his pant leg that had gotten caught on something.

When they freed him, Tauriel immediately scanned him. He had a massive gash on his leg, probably from the artery. Bofur fetched the supplies that he dropped, but Thorin's over shirt found its way into her hand and as a makeshift bandage. The tied it as tight as she could and even layered it, it needed to slow down before she could attempt to stop it. Tauriel ordered Bofur to start mashing some Valerian Root and looked to Kili. "Hold this to stifle the bleeding." She said calmly and gave Fili the task of finding a smooth metal surface that he could heat up so she could cauterize the wound.

Thorin held his friends head in his lap as he trembled and screamed in pain. Tauriel moved to help Bofur mix in some other herbs and place it in water. She moved quickly and handed the cup to Thorin. "Help him drink this." She said softly and he nodded, holding it up to his lips.

"What is it?" Asked Thorin gruffly as Dwalin gagged on it.

"It is to put him to sleep and help with the pain, because this will not be pleasant." She answered as Fili returned to them with a red hot knife. Dwalin jumped up with a loud groan, mumbling about her cutting his leg off. "I am trying to save it, please you need to drink it."

Thorin whispered some encouraging words and after a few minutes he had drank the potion and was sound asleep as Tauriel gave Fili and Kili instructions. With a nod, Fili handed the elf the hot blade and Kili cut off the bandages as Fili poured some clear alcohol onto the wound. Tauriel waited for a moment for it to dry before she set the blade onto the cut, singeing the bleeding hole in his leg. Fili and Kili, Bifur, Balin and Ori held down the giant dwarf as his body twitched. Bofur's eyes crossed and he fell backwards on the ground hitting his head.

After a few moments Tauriel set the blade down and examined the nasty gash that she had closed. Kili reached for more bandages and cleaned the area of blood so that she could assess it. Her nimble fingers traced the jagged area before she stood taller on her knees, pressing her hand to it and closed her eyes.

She whispered the same prayer that she said for Kili, Fili had recognized the words even though he didn't know what they meant. She started to glow and the dwarves gasped, but the color was beginning to return to Dwalin's face.

Her body started to tremble and Kili placed his hands on her shoulder to still her, offering her his strength. Her eyes closed as her pleas became more anxious and sweat started to bead at her forehead.

It felt like an eternity when the glow faded away and Tauriel fell back on her haunches against Kili 's legs breathing heavily.

Nobody moved as they watched Dwalin. His leg was worse for the wear now, Fili had taken over for Tauriel and bound his leg. "Will he be okay?" Asked Balin, holding his brother's hand.

Tauriel nodded exhaustedly. "It will not get infected now." She said breathlessly. "He will be okay with some rest."

Balin reached over Dwalin to take her hand in his. "Thank you for saving my brother." He said sincerely, his earlier prejudices about her seemingly disappeared.

She nodded and Kili lifted her to her feet. "Come on, you're exhausted." He said tenderly and squeezed her hand. She followed him, but stopped when she neared Thorin, who had a gash on his cheek. Kili stopped when she pulled on his hand. "You need rest."

"Let me stitch that before it scars." She said quietly as she turned to the supplies that Bofur had gotten her and found the small sewing kit, some cloth, and water. Thorin tried to shake her off, but she shook her head and wouldn't allow it. "Please."

Thorin looked to Kili, who looked as uncomfortable as he did. "Okay." He conceded, he gently took Dwalin's head off his lap and scooted back a few feet to allow her the space. Tauriel dipped the cloth in water and pressed it to his face, causing him to flinch.

The she-elf looked at Kili. "Can you get me some light?" She asked and he nodded before looking for a torch.

"I thought you elves had excellent vision, especially at night." Thorin commented as she traded water for the clear alcohol causing him to curse in Khuzdul that made anybody in the direct vicinity blush.

Tauriel shrugged. "Normally, yes." She answered, threading the needle. "Even more so with being . . . pregnant, but my eyes are growing tired." Kili brought the light and held it over her so she could thread the needle. Her nimble fingers pulled the thread through the needle with ease that he could only envy before turning her attention to his uncle.

With precision, she stitched his skin back together while softly touching his face. She showed no fear in standing close to him, this was the first time they had met. Kili stood ready to defend her if needed and Thorin closed his eyes, conflicted by different feelings. He didn't feel threatened by her, he knew that he was vulnerable at that moment, but she didn't exploit it. She didn't do anything, but focus on the precise sutures that were going into his skin. It didn't even hurt.

When she finished, she held out her hand for Fili to hand her a small dagger to cut the string. "All done." She said as she stood up right again, her stomach pushing out and her back sinking in to try to balance the ache in her body and his nephew wrapped a steady arm around her, handing the torch off.

"Thank you." Thorin said genuinely.

"You are most welcome." Tauriel responded with a nod, there was a tug on her arm and she turned to look at Kili. Thorin watched their silent exchange, his nephew genuinely concerned for her wellbeing and that of his unborn child. She hesitated following him from the mess, her concern was still on the injured.

Thorin placed a hand on her arm. "Everybody is stable, we will be okay. Go get some rest." He encouraged and Tauriel knew better than to argue with a king. Kili was stunned, as was the twelve other dwarves who watched it happen, some more coherent than others.

"Please wake me if I am needed." She asked and the king nodded before turning his attention to Dwalin and Balin.

Kili led her back to the great hall and towards the dormitories. Their walk was slow, Tauriel tried to keep her feet from dragging and to stifle her yawns. One yawn stopped her in her tracks and nearly made tears escape her eyes. Kili watched her with amusement. "I'm sorry." She said with a blush.

He squeezed her hand and chuckled. "It's been a long day." He answered lightly, he had been watching her work with such stamina, and he was worried that she would crash before making it back to their room. He stood close, just in case.

"I can fight in a battle for hours without breaking a sweat and go without sleep for days." She tried to rationalize to herself, they reached their room and Kili pushed the door open. "I have never wanted to sleep so much."

"Well, my love, I do not know very much about carrying a child," He said turning around to lock the door. "But I do know that sleeping is part of the deal." He turned around to see that she was already asleep on the bed, not bothered with removing her dirt and blood covered clothing.

Kili shook his head and chuckled, he sometimes forgot that she could be so normal. He had seen her be so many things, a warrior, a hero, a captain, and a healer that sometimes he forgot that she was just Tauriel. A young elf, by elven standards, that has lived dozens of lifetimes. She was more like him than he gave her credit for and to see her do normal things amazed him.

He changed his clothes and carefully started to remove her clothes to put her in her dressing gown, a task he had gotten rather good at. She didn't stir as he dressed her, nor when he gently laid her back down and unbraided her hair.

As he covered her with a blanket, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Thank you." He whispered, she had been amazing at healing the injuries of his friends without thought. Though she held no prejudice towards dwarves, she was still very timid around them because of their distaste for her kind. He hoped that since she had helped heal them, they would see her for her and love her like he did.

Especially his uncle, who even after a week hadn't come to an official decision on her fate. His mind wandered to where they could settle if Tauriel had to leave. They had nearly five or so months to travel before the baby arrived, probably less time as the date came closer. He wanted to be near his brother, but if he needed to keep her safe from Erebor and from the Woodland Realm, then so be it.

It amazed him how much his life had changed in the span of a week. A year ago, he was in Ered Luin escorting merchants and causing all sorts of trouble and now, he had the most wonderful she-elf carrying his unborn child.

He crawled into bed next to her and automatically she rolled over, resting her head on his shoulder and her face buried into his neck.

He held her tightly and she sighed, his worries disappeared and soon he too fell asleep


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Sky Full of Stars**

**Author: LastWaterBender**

**Fandom: The Hobbit**

**Pairing: Kili X Tauriel, with one sided Legolas X Tauriel**

**Rating: T**

**Special thanks to my beta Robben**

**Summary: Post Battle of Five Armies. Everyone survives. Tauriel discovers a life changing secret that starts new problems between the very new relations between the Elves and the Dwarves.**

It was late into the next afternoon when Kili woke up.

His eyes opened to see Tauriel sitting next to him with her legs folded. She was dressed for the day in a green form fitting dress that nearly looked identical to the one she was wearing when they met, except the small addition that was accented in her midsection, running a brush through her hair. "Good afternoon, Melamin." She said with a smile.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, rolling to his side and propping his head on his hand as his hand traced patterns on her covered thigh.

She turned to look at him, her smile bright. "Very well." She answered as she started to braid her hair.

Kili rolled over and got up to search for some clothes to wear for the day in his wardrobe. "Oh, I wanted to say thank you." Kili started, turning to look at her from his wardrobe. She raised an eyebrow, confused. "For helping everybody last night, I know that it was hard for you. . ."

She shook her head, unfolded her legs and stood up. "You do not need to thank me, Kili." Tauriel said walking towards him, placing a hand on his cheek. "I did what I could to help them when they needed it."

Kili shook his head. "You saved Dwalin's life." He said with wide eyes. "I know it wasn't easy, I could see you wearing yourself out and yet you didn't give up on him."

Tauriel shook her head. "I could not stand there and not help, Kili . . ." She argued softly.

"You don't understand what you've done! You not only stitched up Thorin, you saved one of his oldest friends." He said, his hand held hers tightly in his. "I cannot thank you enough for what you've done for him."

She kissed him on the lips. "You are welcome." She said as she pulled away from him before looking at her stomach sheepishly. It was late in the afternoon and Kili knew that she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday, she had to be hungry.

He smiled at her blushing. "I will hurry and change, I'm starving." He joked, hoping to draw her away from feeling self-conscious. She nodded with a small sigh, she was grateful that he could nearly read her mind.

/

Legolas ran as fast as he could.

He needed to make it to the stables before his father left for what he assumed to be the Lonely Mountain. Rumors of the king's surprise trip was among the chatter that he picked up while on assignment, deep in the forest. Legolas wasn't stupid and knew that the king was set on bringing Tauriel back.

His father had been secretive for the past week, which only peaked Legolas' curiosity even more and made him pay more attention to what his father was doing. He had caught on to his secret meetings with the Captain of the Guard.

"Ada!" Legolas called out as the king mounted on to his majestic elk. "I just heard that you were leaving?"

King Thranduil studied his son and he knew that his son was playing him. "Yes, I have some urgent business with the Masters of Dale and Esgoroth." He said as he settled himself on the giant animal. "I should be back in a week's time."

"You are going to search for Tauriel." Legolas said flatly. "In the Lonely Mountain."

Thranduil looked down on his son, "I have reason to believe that she has made her way to Erebor." He said as one of the stable boys adjusted his stirrup. "I also have reasons to believe that they would take her in." Legolas kept his face neutral. "But I'm guessing you already knew that."

Legolas' hands clenched in a fist. "Are you accusing me of something, Ada?"

"I am merely making an observation." He responded while he placed gloves on his long fingers. "She is pregnant and alone, and yet you seem to be in no hurry to find her. Even if it is not your offspring, you still care deeply for her and I believe that if you truly didn't know where she was you would be blinded with panic."

The younger elf looked at his feet; he had tried to be careful to not put suspicion on him. But his father knew, he knew the whole time and Legolas knew when he was defeated. "I apologize for not being honest father." Legolas said truthfully, he did hate lying to his father.

Thranduil deflated, he really couldn't be mad at his son. "You are forgiven." He said regally. "See that it doesn't happen again and when Tauriel returns, you are not to see her ever again."

That was a knife to his heart. His father signaled for his small company to get ready to leave with a raised fist. "Please don't do this." Legolas pleaded. "Please just let her go."

He froze. "Tauriel has betrayed her kin and will be brought back alive, I will not guarantee the life of the unborn child should she fight back." He stated officially and received nods from the top men in his army.

"The dwarf prince will not give her up lightly, Ada. I have seen the way he looks at her, the way he talks to her, and he cares deeply for her." He said softly. "Do not think that the dwarves will not protect the next heir of Erebor."

Thranduil laughed. "The dwarves would not allow a Halfling to rule Erebor, especially because it is half elf." He said when his laughter died down. "You do not know their kind like I do, dwarves are greedy. I would not at all be surprised if they tossed her out of Erebor to raise the child on her own after they get all of our secrets from her."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "What secrets does Tauriel know that they would want?" He asked annoyed. "And if you think she would just hand over information, you obviously don't know her because she only wants peace between us and the dwarves. Despite everything she is loyal to you."

"Loyal to me? If she was loyal to me, she would not have chased after the dwarf in the first place!" Thranduil said with a humorless laugh.

Legolas shook his head. Did he not know the elleth that he had raised from a little elfling to the captain of his guard at all? Or was he a victim of paranoia? "What secrets would she divulge? Her only interests lie in what is good for her child."

"They know she is close to us, they would bribe her for refuge. . ." Thranduil started.

"She hasn't been close to you since before the Battle of the Five Armies! She voiced to me her concerns that you no longer saw her worthy of her post as Captain of the Guard even before the dwarves crossed into our lands." Legolas interrupted, his voice raising.

Thranduil glared at him. "She chose her path and look where it has landed her." He roared. "She wants peace between us and Erebor, but she has single handedly made herself a pawn for war."

Legolas' look hardened at his father. "At least let me go and talk with her." He said.

"Absolutely not." Thranduil said and motioned for his steed to move forward, but Legolas grabbed his reins. "Let go."

"Ada, Tauriel and I have been very close for a very long time, I may be able to talk her into coming back to avoid any conflict." He said, tightening his grip on the elk. He needed to see her one more time to make sure that he had made the right choice in letting her go and talk some sense into his father.

Thranduil huffed with a glare. "Fine, mount up." He shared a look with the Captain of the Guard, who nodded with the silent promise to keep his eyes on him.

/

They were the only ones in the dining hall, save for Ori, who snacked on some jerky. "Hello Ori." Greeted Kili, who sat across from him and Tauriel sat next to Kili. "Sleep well?"

"Aye, I would still be asleep if it wasn't for my stomach rumbling." He said brightly, handing a plate of food to Tauriel. "You must try this! It's delicious."

Tauriel took the plate and looked at it cautiously. "Thank you." She said, unsure of what exactly that she was being asked to taste. She didn't want to put it on her plate and not eat it, in fear of being rude to the dwarf with the axe in his head, who had been really nice to her.

Kili leaned over and whispered in her ear. "It's like a meat pie." He answered, taking the plate from her and placing some on his plate. In the past week she had slowly been introducing meat into her diet and was still wary of new things. Kili filled his fork with a piece of it and held it out for her to taste.

She took a bite of the fork and had to catch the flaky bread part that that missed her mouth and both of them chuckled. "I have not slept enough to stomach your displays of affection." Said Fili walking in with deep bags under his eyes.

"Nobody asked for your opinion." Kili retorted as Tauriel looked away sheepishly, she put the flaky meat pie on her plate and passed it to Fili who sat next to her. "You didn't have to get up."

Fili shook his head. "I've got to meet with Thorin about meeting our kin from the Blue Mountains in about an hour." He said filling up his plate. "They sent a raven before the furnace exploded and they've just passed Rivendell, they should be here in three weeks' time."

"Is mother with them?" Kili asked.

"Aye, she is." Answered Fili excitedly. Tauriel listened to the brothers' excitement and Ori piped in asking about his family, when Fili announced that all the dwarves from the Blue Mountains were coming. "I'm leading a small party to meet them on the far side of Mirkwood at the end of the week."

It was like a dagger through her chest and the thought of her home. "Are you sure that is wise?" Tauriel asked in a quiet voice. Both brothers looked at her with a raised brow. "Those woods are not safe and is only two weeks if you go to the south."

"What do you mean?" Asked Fili. "King Thranduil promised us that there will be safe passage through the forest for our kin in the treaty agreement."

She shook her head and struggled to come up with something to say. She knew that Fili was being groomed to be the next king and that his young ideals were very refreshing, but it wasn't enough to protect his kin that would be coming through the forest. He gave Thranduil too much credit. Tauriel was torn, because Thranduil was a very wise and very old king, whose best interests lied with his people.

"You've got nothing to hold him up to his words. You have something that he wants and he's almost willing to do anything to get it." She said and she looked between the brothers wishing that they would understand what she was saying. "You've got to trust me on this; I've sat in on some very secret meetings between his highest elves. . ."

"You think he is planning something to cross us?" Asked a third voice from behind them. They turned to see Thorin, looking worse for wear with stitches on his cheek. She took a deep breath and looked at the occupants in the room; this was too public for this conversation. "Ori, leave us and guard the door, no one enters until I say so."

The dwarf scuttled from his seat with his plate and shut the door behind him leaving the line of Durin alone with the elf. She felt like a small animal surrounded by hawks.

Tauriel shook her head; she wasn't going to betray her king more than she already had by giving away his secrets. "I don't know if he has anything planned, but he has nothing stopping him from betraying you. Your alliance is very fragile and he doesn't care which way it goes." She said. "I would like to believe that forming a strong alliance would be a benefit for him and he would allow them passage through the forest, but lately he walks in shadows towards darkness."

The Durin heirs looked at each other with concern before they were interrupted by Nori who came in the door breathlessly. "The Elf King is here!"

Her knees grew week and nearly give way, but Kili caught her with ease and helped her to the floor as panic set in. She looked to the floor as her hands started to shake, her breathing uneven. King Thranduil had found her hiding spot and was going to force her back to Mirkwood to imprison her for betraying him. He was probably going to have her killed for committing treason against him.

Thorin was giving orders when her sense caught up to her again. ". . . Kili, take her to the dorms and stay there until I come and get you. . ."

Tauriel shook her head as she looked up at them from her spot on the floor. "I want to be there." She said firmly, Kili opened mouth to object, but Thorin beat him to it.

"Absolutely not." He said shaking his head. "There is still a chance that he doesn't know that you are here."

She shook her head. "He would not be here unannounced if he didn't know I was here." Tauriel said level headedly. "I need to be there, I need to speak with him."

"Let's go." Thorin said turning on his heels, Kili and Fili helped her to her feet and both stayed close to her. They were making a plan, but she wasn't listening. Her keen hearing was focused on the familiar footsteps of King Thranduil, she could hear him muttering to someone, a voice that didn't respond. They stopped outside the private chambers and Thorin looked at her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked and she immediately nodded. It would've have made her smile to see him care about her well-being, but she didn't have time to dwell on it.

Stopping outside the chamber door, Thorin motioned for Fili to follow him. "You wait here." He ordered to Kili and Tauriel, who could do nothing but wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Sky Full of Stars

Author: LastWaterBender

Fandom: The Hobbit

Pairing: Kili X Tauriel, with one sided Legolas X Tauriel

Rating: T

Special thanks to my beta Robben

Summary: Post Battle of Five Armies. Everyone survives. Tauriel discovers a life changing secret that starts new problems between the very new relations between the Elves and the Dwarves.

_Italics are Sinderain_

**Chapter 10**

Thorin walked through the door followed closely by Fili with a stoic look on his face and King Thranduil stood taller, even with the dwarf king standing on a stage, the elf king was still taller than him. His son and the other elves stood at attention, though weaponless, still stood ready to react if needed. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me." He said formally with a small bow.

"I do not usually allow guests to come unannounced." He said roughly with a glare. "But today I will make an exception for you, King Thranduil." It was paining him to be civil towards the elf that was responsible for most of his pain and suffering.

"Forgive me, King Under the Mountain." Thranduil said smoothly. "I would not have come unannounced had it not been a great need. I am searching for a deserter and traitor of the Woodland Realm and I was led to believe that she would find refuge here."

"I don't know where you got such information that we would harbor one of your fugitives." Thorin said offended, folding his arms tightly against his chest.

The elf king's eyes hardened and he could hear his son shift uncomfortably. "It will not be in your best interest to lie to me, Thorin Oakenshield." He barked, pointing an accusing finger at his direction. "I am prepared to tear this mountain apart to find her."

Thorin shifted his weight from one foot to another. "And it is in not your best interest to come to Erebor unannounced and harass the host." He said evenly, like Legolas, Fili shifted nervously beside his king. "Just tell me what you came here to say."

"Tauriel, former Captain of my Royal Guard has deserted her post, thus making her an enemy." Thranduil answered, his nose held up high. "I've come to take her back to Woodland Realm."

"As a prisoner." Fili said without question.

He only shrugged his heavily draped shoulders. "She will be punished for her crimes."

Fili's eyebrows shot up, he wasn't aware of elven forms of punishment but the king's tone of voice left everything to the imagination. "And the child?"

Thranduil took a couple of steps, tenting his fingers together. "I assure you that she will have the opportunity to raise her child, once her sentence is up." He decreed.

"You would not be here if you didn't suspect that the child is every bit of dwarf as it is elf." Said a third voice coming from behind the other dwarves. Kili had appeared on the other side of his uncle with a hard look on his face. Thorin glared at him, he loved the boy to death but his recklessness was going to make the situation worse.

Thranduil's eyes lit up. "The black haired archer I have heard so much about." Kili took the steps down to stand in front of the king, who was a giant standing close to him. Kili was tall for a dwarf, but the high elf was very tall for an elf. An accusingly sharp finger was pointed at him, so close that it nearly touched him. "You are the cause of her behavior."

Kili held up his hands in surrender and opened his mouth to retort when a small voice from behind them silenced him. "Kili is not the reason why I left." Said Tauriel, appearing from behind Thorin. She stayed on the platform, her hands at her side and she had a sharp look on her face.

The elf king looked her over, taking in her new curves that weren't hidden well under the yards of fabric. "Which time?" His voice dripping with sarcasm. "When you chased after the dwarf after you learned he was shot by a Morgohl arrow? Or was it when you abandoned Legolas at Laketown to heal the orc wound or, better yet when you hid away to create this. . ." He motioned to her stomach and her delicate hand went to cover it, to hide it from his sight. "_It has been awhile, Tauriel."_

She ignored his attempt at a taunt. "I was doing what I thought was right! You allowed those orcs to plague our lands and then turned a blind eye on them attacking others outside our lands." She defended her actions.

"_Silence!"_ He seethed as he stepped around Kili. "_You will not turn this around to be my fault that you did not follow orders. You abandoned your kingdom to hide your mistakes, you will face your punishment_. _I may allow you to raise your child on your own if you cooperate. . ."_

Tauriel took a step forward, anger flashed in her eyes. "_I would rather die than to see my child raised in the darkness that had taken over the forest." _She said and Kili bit his lip, he wished that he understood what they were saying. She knew the punishment for treason was death and she assumed the second she left these halls, he would end her because his reverence for life had been lost many years ago.

"_That can be easily arranged."_ Growled Thranduil. The dwarves shared a look between each other, the Elf King's tone sound dangerous, but Tauriel didn't flinch. The King's son broke rank from behind him and place a hand on his father's arms, making the dwarves nervous.

"_You promised that you would not harm her."_ He hissed as his father brushed him away, he had hoped that it would not come to this, he wanted to dissuade him from calling for war. "Do you not see that the dwarves are prepared to fight for her?"

Thorin looked at Thranduil. "You son is very wise, King Thranduil." He answered. "It has been brought to my attention that an alliance with the Woodland Realm would be in our best interests, but should you attempt to remove her for Erebor, you will be met with our full force."

Fili and Kili shared a look from across the room, both looked surprised. Thorin was protecting the elf with what little army he had at the moment. "She carries my nephew's child and will be the heir to the throne, both titles will be protected." She had obviously worked her way past his stony exterior to allow her stay.

Thranduil's sharp glare turned from the king back to his son, who had taken his hand off his arm, and finally fell on Tauriel, who was slightly stunned at the moment. "_I have given you everything and I have favored you among others, despite my better judgment." _He said, shoving past Kili so that only the stairs separated them. Kili gave a hard look before moving back up the stairs to stand next to her. "I raised you as if you were my own child."

Watching her face, Kili could tell that her stony façade was breaking. "Did you raise me because you truly cared for me?" She asked her voice cracking. "Or did you raise me out of necessity because I was an orphan and you were the king."

With a sharp finger pointed at her. "I did not have to bring you into my family, there were others that could have raised you or I could've just let you out there to fend for yourself." He seethed and she gasped, her heart breaking. "_I raised you to be a proper elleth to fit in with other high elves, but clearly your Silvan blood is stronger. Clearly your carelessness has gotten you into trouble and I have let your insubordination go on for far too long."_ He took a deep breath, he knew he was breaking her. "_I never thought you would turn your back on your kin, on me just because I would not allow Legolas to pledge himself to you."_

It was Legolas' turn to look shocked, his father had caught on to his affection to Tauriel and interpreted it as romantic. Maybe it was at one point, but not anymore. "If any of this was about Legolas, I would not have returned after the battle." She said harshly. Kili looked to his brother before looking to the prince, had there been a history between them?

"You should not have come back once you gave yourself to the dwarf!" Thranduil answered, his voice raised. "You disgust me!" He turned around to compose himself, breathing heavily.

"I came back because I was still loyal to you! I am still loyal!" She cried, her hands clenching into fists. "You are like a father to me, you cared for me when I had nobody else! You raised me with your son, a debt that I would never be able to repay."

He turned around with a flash. "You are an insolent child who ran away when you didn't get your way." Thranduil shouted. "_In six hundred years I never expected this from you. What I don't understand is why would you leave? You know the consequences!" _

_"I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do." _She argued her look going dark. "You do not realize that I love Kili more than I fear you." Kili watched with a heavy heart, because she had never voiced the words together.

Thranduil took a step towards her, even with her standing on the bottom step he towered over her, but he was stopped by his son who placed a hand on his arm. "Ada!" Legolas said and the dwarves flanked her sides ready for anything.

"_You should have feared me more!"_ He growled breathing heavily as he allowed himself to be pulled back by his son. "_You were like a daughter to me."_ The room filled with silence.

_"I haven't been your daughter for a long time._"She all but yelled and silence filled the chamber. Both Tauriel and Thranduil were breathing heavily, looking for more jabs to hurt each other, both of them masters of the psychological warfare. She looked down at her hands and it was then that she allowed a single tear to streak her cheeks. "_When did you stop seeing me as your daughter?"_

The elven king turned his back to her and took a deep breath. They couldn't see the hurt that crossed his features, but Legolas could. "_When I realized that you couldn't control your impulsiveness and kept getting yourself into trouble. When I realized that you would never pass as a high elf." _His tone was harsh, he was building a wall around his heart to protect himself. Legolas knew that he was only playing the society card as a last resort.

It made Legolas realize that his father was angry because SHE abandoned HIM, not as a king but as her father.

He remembered the time when King Thranduil worshiped the ground that Tauriel had walked on. She was a young little elleth when she was found in the forest next to her dead parents. Legolas had watched his father sit next to her bed for days on end while she healed. His father was a different man when he played with the girl, so alive and full of light. And Tauriel had grown so attached to the king that Legolas had to hold her as she cried when the King had to leave for trips. Legolas had become the doting big brother that kept her habit of getting into trouble at bay and had taught her how to shoot a bow. While the king taught her the ways of the high court, Legolas found them boring, but was obedient to his father whereas Tauriel was always looking for an escape.

Tauriel's shoulder sagged as she turned away from him. "_You stopped being my little elleth when you were old enough to make your own decisions. I could look away from your mistakes because you are young and reckless." _He said to her and it was the first time that Kili had reached out for her, rubbing her arm. "You stopped being my daughter when you left my kingdom to chase after an injured dwarf."

She bit her lip and her hand went to her mouth to stifle a sob. Kili wrapped an arm around her and shot a glare at the other elves as he tried to console her. Thorin stepped up, in fear that Kili would say something stupid as he had been prone to do in the past. "From one king to another, we both know our kingdoms cannot handle another war." He started standing tall. "I ask you to allow Tauriel to stay here and in return I will return something that belongs to you."

He motioned for Fili to step forward with a very old looking chest, where it had come from Tauriel would never know but she knew what they were. The white jewels. Her chest tightened at the thought of it because King Thror angered the elven king by teasing him with the jewels and she had heard Thranduil complain that Thorin would do the same because he suffered from the same madness his grandfather had.

Thranduil froze and watched the heir walk down the steps, stopping in front of him and opened the lid of the chest. The jewels reflected off the light and seemed like they were as bright as stars. "Do you honestly think you can bribe me to change my mind?" Barked Thranduil looking both impressed and offended at the same time.

Thorin raised a brow. "That is not my intention, King Thranduil." He said, forcing himself to not become defensive.

"Do you play me for a fool, Thorin Oakenshield?" The king asked with a hard glare that would shake a lesser being's foundation. Thorin didn't quake, but stood taller with an equally strong glare before he relented.

Thranduil was the king of circular conversation and nothing was going to happen when he had his defenses raised. Thorin was going to have to be the greater king, he turned around and looked at his nephews, the she-elf. He also knew what had happened last time when the jewels were offered to the elf king and he knew that he still harbored bad feelings from over a hundred years ago. "Fili, Kili you are dismissed."

Fili nodded and handed the chest to his uncle, took the steps next to his brother and his lover, following them from the throne room. Fili shut the door behind him and the three of them stood in the hallway in silence. Kili placed a hand on Tauriel cheek, trying to get some sort of reaction from her.

"It's going to be alright." He reassured her and she blinked a couple of times trying to believe him.

Fili placed a hand on her arm. "You have won over Thorin." He said softly. "You've got nothing to worry about."

She shook her head and let out a shaky breath. The door opened again and all three of them turned to look in surprise. Legolas came through the door and shut it quietly behind him. The brothers stood protectively next to Tauriel, who only pushed through them to be gathered up in the elf-prince's arms. She wove her long arms around his neck and his snaked around her growing waist. "_I don't want to lose you." _She whispered into his neck and the dwarves watched with mixed emotions, the embrace was far too intimate for any of their comforts. She cried against him for a few moments and he buried his face into her neck, his hand woven through her hair.

"_You won't lose me, little star."_ He whispered with a nickname he had given her when she was an elfling. He pulled back and wiped away the tears that had slipped down her cheeks. "I am sorry, I tried to stop him from coming."

"Thank you." Tauriel whispered and he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and her eyes closed tightly. "You know that I didn't want to abandon you, _Mellon-nin_. I was doing what I thought best for my baby."

He stepped back from her. "I know." He answered.

Kili stepped up between both elves. "I know that Tauriel can take care of herself, "He started looking at the taller elf. "But I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to make sure that she is safe and that she is happy."

Legolas looked over the dwarf and he couldn't help but believe him, this young dwarf had such tenacity that kept Tauriel on her toes. He found that he probably could get to like the dwarf if he got to know him.

"Please don't think I am taking her away from you either." Kili said and it surprised both elves and his brother. "The halls of Erebor are open for you to come see her as you wish. I also feel it is important for our baby to know both of its uncles."

Tauriel all but threw her arms around Kili's neck, her shoulders shaking. He held her tightly with eyes wide, unsure what caused her to start sobbing against him. She had never had someone stand up for her so selflessly before. Sure, Legolas defended her growing up and looked out for her out of necessity, but Kili knew how important he was to her to voice how important it was for Legolas to remain in her life.

"The hospitality of Dwarves are truly unmatched." Legolas said with a nod. "If only my father would believe that."

Tauriel pulled away and Kili wiped the tears away as she rested her forehead against his. She didn't say anything and closed her eyes, he could see just how exhausted she was. Fili motioned for Kili to sit her down on a bench that rested outside the chamber. He sat down next to her and her head rested on his shoulder, her eyes closing and she tucked her legs to her side.

Fili looked to the other elf, who looked away from the tender scene in front of him. It was still weird that to see his brother so affectionate with the elf. The three males sat in an awkward silence, unsure what to say to each other.

They were saved when the door opened and Thorin appeared. Fili and Legolas jumped to attention and Kili looked up at his warn out uncle. "King Thranduil has agreed to let Tauriel stay." He said lamely. Fili know that he wouldn't disclose the terms that he agreed too to keep his nephew happy. Kili smiled brightly and looked at the elf, who had fallen asleep against him and not heard the news. He pressed his lips to her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Did you discuss our kin crossing through the forest?" Fili asked quietly.

"I will guide them myself." Legolas offered and Thorin eyed him warily.

Fili was the one to step up and defend him. "We can trust him." He said, placing a hand on his arm. "I trust him, besides I will be there to lead them from the edge of the forest back to Erebor and it will be easier with somebody that I know."

Legolas was truly touched, not an hour ago the blond dwarf looked as if he was going to attempt to have him ejected from the halls. "Okay." Thorin said with a heavy sigh. "Your father awaits you, he is heading back to the Greenwood."

He nodded with a bow and turned to exit before he stopped on his heels. He opened his mouth a couple of times, unable to voice what he needed to say for a moment. "Thank you for opening your doors for Tauriel, she is very special to me."

Slowly he took one last look at the sleeping elf and exited the hall to find his father. Thorin sat down on the bench next to Tauriel and closed his eyes, to Fili he seemed to have aged in the minutes he had spent alone with the Elf King.

Kili looked at Fili, who watched his uncle. Tauriel shifted in her sleep and Kili held her tightly to him to still her. After a minute, the king heaved himself on to his feet with a tired groan. "I think I need to sleep for a month." He said drained.

"Don't we all?" Fili asked with a soft smile.

Thorin smiled warily and started to walk towards his bed chamber, his name was called and he stopped and turned around to see Kili stand up, crossing the distance between them and wrapping his arms tightly around him. "Thank you." He said breathlessly.

The king returned the hug and pulled back to lean his forehead against his nephew's. A moment later he turned on his heels and continued his trek towards his bed chambers. Tauriel still had tears streaking down her cheeks but was on her feet. He walked back over to her and took her hand in his. "I think Fili is right, I think we need to sleep for a month."

She yawned, most of her energy spent. "I can agree to that." She said and allowed Kili to lead her towards the dorms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next few days were a blur around the halls of Erebor.

Fili and Bofur prepared for their trek to the far side of the Woodland Realm, whereas Kili spent most of the day working with non-injured dwarves in preparing the halls for the arrival of their kin leaving Tauriel to care for the wounded.

Bombur was easy going and healing very well, only coming in daily for a checkup.

Dwalin though, even though it had been nearly five days since the furnace collapsed was still touch and go. His infection had seemed to work its way out, but she could not get a grip on his pain.

Pain from the wound on his leg and the broken bones that she had discovered later in his hands. He was tense and occasionally lashed out when she tried to heal him using Elven spells, but Oin didn't fare much better with him. His hallucinations were going to kill him and probably both Tauriel and the old doctor.

He seemed to be resting, his eyes closed as Tauriel neared him with the intent on changing his bandages. She pulled off the bandage and nodded appreciatively at its progress before looking at Oin. "Will you get me some more Kingsfoil, please?" She asked the old dwarf who nodded, removed his trumpet from his ear and walked into the storeroom.

She turned to her table, her attention off the dwarf long enough for his eyes to open, blinking a couple of times. He recognized the stone as his home, but did not the lass next to him. What he noticed was her pointy ears, peaking through her curtains of hair.

A fit of rage filled through him and his breathing sped up enough for her to notice, but not react fast enough. He growled and launched himself at her causing him to fall on the floor, pulling her down with him.

"I'm only trying to help you." She yelled as his hands clutched her throat. His eyes were wide as he realized that his body hurt all over and that he couldn't grasp effectively.

He screamed in pain and moved in favor to use his arm to cut off her airway, he sat on her thighs, making her legs useless. "You turned your back on us!" He growled.

Tauriel punched her fists at his face, using the length of her arms to her advantage. Dwalin was too far into his hallucination to really react. "You were hurt," She coughed through. "I've been trying to heal you."

"Lies!" He growled picking up her shoulders and shoving her back into the ground. She gasped as pain shot through her body, her strength was nothing compared to his. "You're here to kill the king!"

She gasped a couple of times and hoped that Oin would hurry, because he couldn't hear the commotion. She looked for anything to help her, to her right was a glass flask just outside of her reach. Her fingers couldn't grip the smooth surface and she could feel herself start to black out. With every ounce of strength, the tip of her fingers reached the flask. Moving it close enough for her hand to grasp it, she used all of her energy to swing her hand into his face-smashing the glass against the side of his head. Knocking him off her enough to breathe.

She laid on her back for a moment startled until she was able to roll over and start to crawl amidst the broken glass.

Dwalin seemed to come out of his stupor long enough to grab her leg with his good hand and pull her back towards him. She let out a cry and did her best to kick him with her other leg, but the mixture of the herbs he was given and his naturally strong body made her useless against the aggressive dwarf. He was able to pin her down again.

He pushed himself up just enough to wield a fist into her direction.

The blow never came. She heard a crash from the doorway and a black haired mass shoved the big dwarf off of her. Dwalin and the dark haired dwarf rolled on the floor a couple of times for dominance, Dwalin sending blind blows in every which direction with his good hand. Tauriel forced herself to sit up to see that it was Thorin who had pushed Dwalin off of her. "Dwalin!" He cried, pinning him to the ground and the aggressive dwarf almost immediately froze in surprise.

"Thorin!" He said breathlessly. "We are over run with elves."

Thorin shook his head. "No, she is only trying to help you." Thorin defended, climbing off of his lifelong friend in favor of helping the elf, who still laid on the floor trying to catch her breath. "Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes and forced herself to sit up, Thorin placed a hand on her shoulder to support her. Her hand went to her stomach and she groaned inaudibly. Panic went through the king's veins as he gave her the once over, there was blood all over her and a lot of it.

"Oh mercy me." Said Oin, who had returned from the store room with wide eyes. Thorin motioned to Dwalin who was writhing in pain on the floor and Oin nodded, turning his attention to the dwarf.

Thorin's attention was on the expectant mother who was trying to stand up. He hoisted her slowly to her feet and she groaned again. "I'm okay." She said taking a couple of steps before doubling over again. Thorin caught her before she fell over.

"You are not okay, come sit down." He said, motioning her to one of the bed that lined the wall. She obeyed and sat down on one of the beds before he moved to give Oin some instructions. Thorin returned with a basin of water and some cloths, determined to find the cause of the bleeding. She held out her hands that had glass imbedded in them and with gentleness that she didn't know he possessed, he washed her hands free of the blood without a word.

He removed a rather large piece of glass from her right hand, when her left went to her stomach with a gasp as a spasm shot through her belly.

Thorin froze and looked up with concern. "What is it?" He asked.

She shook her head, waiting for the pain to go away. "It feels like a tremor in my stomach." She said breathing deeply trying to describe what was happening to her body without panicking herself or the king. She didn't know what the feeling was, but she knew that it wasn't normal. Tauriel hissed again and prayed that the baby wasn't coming, not yet.

Dwalin moaned from the floor, Ori had just given him some stronger medicine to knock him out before disappearing from the room.

Thorin turned back to her, eyes wide with concern. "Is the baby coming?" He asked. He didn't know much about elves, but he did know that it was still way too early for the baby to come.

She shook her head. "I don't think so." She answered rubbing the sore spot on her stomach. "Just a reaction to . . ." She wanted to say the stress that her body had just undertaken, the pain went away. She didn't know the first thing about childbirth, but when her senses returned she sensed that it wasn't coming yet.

Thorin nodded and finished binding her hands, his hand went to the neckline of her dress and hissed at the painful bruising that was forming. She felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze. "The bruises will go away in an hour or so." She whispered, she looked up and was hit with a wave of vertigo. Her hand went to her forehead and she swayed a little. "I think I need to lay down for a moment."

He helped her lay down and placed a sheet from another bed over her body. He moved to get up, but she caught his arm. He looked down on her tenderly. "It wasn't his fault, he was having a hallucination." She whispered.

"Rest now." He said quietly. "We will take care of him."

She nodded as another wave of dizziness washed over her.

When he was certain that she was resting, he walked over to his friend who was laying on the floor in a daze. Oin had given him something to sedate him and he seemed to have calmed down.

Thorin dropped to his knees next to him and was greeted with his eyes opened wide. "Thorin?" He asked groggily.

"You are going to be alright, my friend." He said patting his shoulder. Dwalin's eyes closed and he gave a loud sigh. Thorin was glad that at least he wasn't in any pain at the moment, though he had glass imbedded in his cheek.

The sound of footsteps running towards the room made him look behind him. Oin had returned with Gloin, Bofur and Fili, all three of them had wide eyes trying to piece together what had happened.

"Help me lift him." Oin ordered and the three other dwarves grabbed a limb. "Careful lads! His bones haven't been set into place yet."

They lifted Dwalin and carried him into a quarantine room so that Oin could set his bones and be far from the elf. The room went silent once the door shut, save for the quiet footsteps of the blond dwarf that appeared next to Tauriel.

She opened her eyes at the sound of the footsteps, but couldn't lift her head without feeling sick. She curled onto her side and buried her face into the pillow until Fili sat next to her on the bed. "Fili?" She asked weakly.

"Are you okay?" He asked rubbing his rough hand on her arm.

She nodded with a wince. "Just some spasms." She said, rubbing her stomach to ease the ache. Fili placed a hand on her stomach and took over, rubbing away the tension with his warm hands.

"Is this okay?" He asked, it was way too intimate for their relationship, but he wanted to keep her comfortable. She nodded appreciatively. Her muscles began to relax at his touch enough for her to roll on to her back and stretch out. Her eyes closed and she could feel the baby move inside of her as it seemed to relax. Fili rubbed slow and lazy patterns on her belly but froze when he felt a soft bump. "It kicked!"

Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled. "It does that a lot when Kili talks." She said quietly.

Fili was in awe and ran his fingers over the spot again receiving another kick from a small foot. "It is strong." He whispered, smoothing the wave in her dress. "Like its mother."

Her smile softened as her eyes closed, but it was short lived as footsteps came running into the room, knocking over a cart of supplies. It was Kili, whose eyes were wide in panic. "Tauriel." He cried out, trotting over to the bed and sitting on the opposite side of his brother.

He brushed some fringe off her forehead before pressing his lips to her forehead. "I was worried." He said, resting his own against hers with his eyes closed.

Her hand went to his cheek and she tilted her head enough to capture his lips with hers. "I'm alright." She said and he pushed himself away to sit up straight. Her hand went to her stomach, this time without wincing. "We're alright."

Kili rubbed her belly with his hand. "I felt the baby kick!" Fili said happily. Kili lit up tremendously, happy that his brother got to experience something that was so precious to him.

But the moment cut short as he sobered up when he saw the bruising at her. "What happened? Ori wasn't specific."

Tauriel sighed and closed her eyes, she knew that it was going to upset the brothers. "Dwalin was hallucinating and became aggressive. . ." She answered, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "I let my guard down just for a moment and he attacked me."

As she predicted, Kili jumped up with a look that she hadn't seen since the war. Her reflexes were enough to catch his wrist and pull him back. "It wasn't his fault, Kili!"

He turned around and faced her, still with a glare on his face. "He could've seriously hurt you!" He bellowed as he paced in the small space next to him.

Tauriel sighed and pulled him back to sitting next to her. "I'm okay." She said placing a bandaged hand on his cheek. "King Thorin pushed him off of me and treated my cuts, they will go away soon."

Kili pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against him. He knew that he couldn't blame Dwalin, but he couldn't help but feel angry about the situation. "I'm so glad you are alright." He said in a whisper.

Fili rubbed her back to show that he was just as worried about her.

The moment was cut short by a very drained looking Thorin came out of the quarantine room. Fili stood up, but Kili didn't relinquish his hold on the elf. Tauriel looked up at the king. "How is Dwalin?"

Thorin stood next to Fili, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Oin was able to reset the bones in to place, the others are helping him with the poultice." He announced with a sigh. "Oin is very optimistic."

Tauriel pushed back from Kili slightly, but didn't let go of his hand. "We were planning on setting his bones and splinting it today before . . . ." She said, put down by the fact that she wasn't able to help Oin with her responsibilities. "Thank you for helping me."

"Are you feeling better?" He asked genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. "We can send a message to the Woodland Realm for an elven healer if we need too. "

She almost cried out because of Thorin's thoughtfulness. "I think I will be okay with some more rest." She answered. "But thank you."

He nodded towards her and bid them all farewell as he disappeared out of the medical hall. Fili sighed and stood up as well. "I'm going to see if they need any help with Dwalin." He announced and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I will come see you later."

She scooted over to allow Kili to lay with her on the bed. He immediately gathered her up in his arms, she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I was really scared." Kili whispered against her.

She pushed herself to look down on him, her hand traced his jawline. "I was too." She whispered. "I'm sorry, I was careless. . ."

He caught her hand and pressed his lips to her palm. "No my love, just don't go where I cannot follow." He answered and kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled back her face broke into a grin. "What?"

"You can be so trite when you want to be." She said with a soft chuckle and a smile broke his face.

He only shrugged. "What can I say, you bring out the best in me." He said and she tossed her head back with a laugh. It was the most magical sound he had ever heard and he vowed to hear it more often.


	12. Chapter 12

By the end of the week Tauriel was itching to stretch her legs.

Both princes and even the King saw that she stayed on bed rest until she was sure that she was going to have to kill all of them. She assured them that she felt better and that three days of just lying there was more than enough. She was seven months pregnant, not dying.

She missed the sunshine and walking. The spring was giving way to summer and she was missing it.

"If you tell me that I cannot see Fili off, I just might scream." She threatened Kili as he dressed for the day.

Kili chuckled as he buttoned his vest. "No, no I know when I've lost my cause." He said, turning to look at her as she put on her dress. She favored wearing a lighter blue colored dress that flowed to the floor, its sleeves stopped at her elbows and it came with a darker blue sash. "I'm done poking the beast with a stick."

She glared at him as she reached around herself to tie her sash. Her nimble fingers were not as they once were and the material was tangling with her long hair. Kili watched her struggle for a moment before he walked over and took for her. He tied it in a bow and straightened it up where it twisted under her arms.

"There you go." He said, patting her on her back. Normally he would've placed a playful swat to her behind, but he could sense that she wasn't in the right mood for it.

She nodded her thanks and sat on the bed reaching for her shoes. She still favored her well-worn in boots from home, learning that the only race that could handle leather were elves. She slid them onto her feet and reached for the buckle. It was then that she realized that she couldn't reach it.

A small groan escaped her lips as frustration billed through her. Kili turned around from the bureau to watch her for a moment with concern on her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked walking to stand in front of her.

"I cannot buckle my boots." She said after a few moments, she refused to look Kili in the eye.

He smiled softly and cupped her cheek to get her to look at him. "I can fix that." He said wiping the tear that escaped her eyes. "What is bothering you?"

She shook her head. "I don't even know." She said biting her lip, trying to keep her tears at bay. "I've been a prisoner to my own bed for three days, my fingers have gotten so large that I cannot tie a simple knot and I can't reach my feet."

Kili bit his lip to keep himself from chuckling at her predicament. He pulled her to his chest and held her tightly against him, allowing her a moment to put herself together. She shook her head against his chest as the tears began to fall. "I do not know why I am so upset."

He pulled back and lifted her chin to look up at him. "It is because you are pregnant, my love." He said with a soft chuckle. "All of it."

She shook her head and buried her face into her hands. "I feel like everything is out of my control!" Cried the elf. "I don't like it."

Kili pulled her against him again while she cried. He had caught on that she didn't want to be consoled, she just wanted to cry. He understood, she had been patient with their request for bed rest and he knew that she was bored out of her mind. He had tried to keep her occupied by teaching her how to carve wood, brought her books to read. Fili had asked her to patch up a couple of his shirts and Bofur kept her company with his story telling.

Even Thorin had stopped by a couple of times for a few minutes to check on her, but did not offer her any work.

"Listen to me." Kili said after a few minutes and her sobs subsided. "How about we eat outside on the mezzanine, the sun is finally warm."

She looked up at him, her eyes red and cheeks streaked with tears that she wiped away angrily. "I am certainly a mess."

"No you're not, you are absolutely beautiful." He argued, he kneeled down and did up her buckles. He stood up to full height and looked her over. "There you go."

She bit her lip and looked away shyly, she hated feeling like she was a burden. He placed a hand on her cheek and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers and her eyes fluttered closed. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I cannot control my tears."

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's quite all right." He said before his face broke into a grin. "I won't tell anybody that you are just a big softie."

Tauriel's frown turned into a smile as she playfully placed her fist into his stomach. "You better not." She said, her voice deadly. "I would not want to have to end the father of my child."

He laughed and tugged her to her feet. "I sure hope not." He said leading her to the door. The hallway was quiet, most of the company was preparing for Fili and Bofur's trek to the Greenwood.

The pair stopped at the kitchen to grab a plate of food before heading out to the mezzanine. Her mood drastically changed as soon as she stepped into the warm sun. She sat her plate down and stretched her arms out willing the light to surround her.

The sky was blue and not a single cloud sullied it.

Kili watched her bask in the sunlight with a chuckle before reminding her that she needed to eat. She sat down with the plate in her lap and ate quietly, he was glad to see her truly in a better mood.

After a few minutes of silence, Ori stuck his head out of the door. "Kili, Fili needs you for a moment." He said looking at Tauriel, offering her a small wave and she returned it. She genuinely enjoyed Ori and even though he was older than Kili, but only just, she enjoyed his youthfulness.

"Okay." He said, he looked at Tauriel. "Will you be okay out here by yourself for a few minutes?"

Her face fell into one that was clearly asking if he was really asking her that question, but Ori spoke up before Tauriel could. "I can sit with her for a few minutes." He offered.

"Thanks Ori." Kili said giving Tauriel a look, she only glared back as he kissed her on the top of her head. "Go easy on him."

Kili watched as Ori sat down on the edge and immediately started to ask her questions. He sighed as he trekked back inside, secretly hoping that Ori would not trigger an emotional outburst. Kili knew that Tauriel had the patience that he could only envy, but the last few days had left her short tempered and volatile.

His thoughts were cut short when he reached the throne room. Fili, Thorin and Balin stood over a table pointing at a map, but looked up when they saw Kili walk in. Kili clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Ah Kili, there you are!"

"I was out on the mezzanine, Tauriel needed some fresh air before she went stir crazy." He answered. "She threatened my life if I didn't allow her to see you off today."

"How is she doing today?" Asked Thorin, of all people. Kili looked at him in surprise.

The dark haired archer nodded. "It was a little rough this morning." He said and gained curious looks from the others. "She was upset because she couldn't buckle her boots."

The older dwarves shared a look. "It seems like high emotions are a common trait between our females and elf-maids." Balin commented with a slight chuckle. "Do you remember when Dis threw a knife at you because you tracked mud into her kitchen when she was with Kili?"

The brothers shared a look, it had been awhile since everybody was settled enough to be candid about the past. Thorin chuckled, actually chuckled at the memory. "And then she cried for three days because she blunt the knife."

"I cannot imagine ma crying over a knife." Commented Fili with wide eyes. He knew that his mother was a bit high strung, but she knew when to pick her battles and with raising Kili, she knew very well.

"Normally no, but one does not question the many moods of a woman with child." Thorin answered. "I learned very quickly with my sister to keep my head down low and do not make eye contact with the beast when she was with you Fili."

The brother's shared a laugh, one more nervously than the other. "Good luck little brother." Fili said. "You have that to look forward too." Fili missed teasing his brother, they had gotten way to serious recently and finally had a chance to loosen up.

Fili laughed at his brother's expense which Kili returned with a glare. "You guys called for me?" He asked turning to his uncle and advisor.

Thorin nodded and sobered up. "Dwalin has finally come to his senses." Started his uncle and Kili's face fell. "He wishes to talk with you and with the she- . . . Tauriel." It was the first time that he had ever said her name.

The first thought through his head was absolutely not, he didn't want the dwarf that attacked Tauriel near her ever again. Kili bit his lip, unsure of what to say. "He also wishes to see Fili's company off, but doesn't want to cause a problem for you or her." Thorin continued slowly. It hurt him playing peacemaker between his oldest friend and his nephew. "Bombur has fashioned a chair with wheels for him to move around easier."

"He is restless sitting in the medical chamber." Balin said sadly. "He will not eat anything and he barely speaks, guilt is buried deep with in him."

Kili dropped his shoulders and looked up at his uncle. "I know that you do not have to ask me about my thoughts on the matter, but I do appreciate it." Kili said with a sigh. "But I cannot speak for Tauriel, I cannot make her speak with him if she doesn't want too."

Thorin nodded. "Fair enough."

A smile came to his face. "I understand his restlessness, Tauriel felt the same way lying in bed for the last three days and I know getting some fresh air will help him tremendously." Thorin and Balin shared a look before they both excused themselves to finish preparing for the farewell.

As he left, Balin placed a hand on Kili's arm. "It wasn't Thorin's idea to ask you for your opinion, it was Dwalin's." He said honestly. "He feels horrible."

Kili was touched, not a week ago both of them wore heavy prejudice for the elf and now both of them cared deeply for her wellbeing. Balin disappeared before Kili could respond leaving the brothers alone in the throne room.

"Never in my lifetime had I thought I would see Thorin accept an elf, let alone attempt to fix our alliance with one." Fili commented with a smile.

Kili returned the smile. "She's quite amazing." He answered with a raised brow. "Come on brother, I need to go rescue Ori from Tauriel and you need to finish getting ready."

Kili walked back to the mezzanine feeling lighter than he had in a long time. It was nice to see his uncle come around to the idea that Tauriel was permanent in his life. He stepped out into the sun light to hear Tauriel laugh and he stopped to watch her for a moment as she looked up from Ori's journal on her lap with the quill moving against the paper. ". . . How could you possibly know, you escaped in a barrel."

Ori sat next to her and pointed at something. "Kili told me." He answered in almost a retort. "He's surprisingly really good paying attention to detail."

"Hey!" He cried and both pairs of eyes looked up at him. "Don't sound so surprised, Ori. What are you guys doing?"

He sat on the other side of Tauriel to see what they were doing in Ori's book, Tauriel was sketching out the landscape, the outline of Dale and the lake in such detail that he was impressed. "Wow."

"She's good, ain't she?" Asked Ori proudly.

"Elves, especially Wood Elves, have always valued the arts, most of us choose one to study in when we are young." Tauriel commented, looking back down at her picture and filled in a couple of more lines.

Kili watched her finish the picture impressed. "Dwarves don't usually have the time or the need to do art, but we do love our music. Ori plays a mean piano." Kili said and looking up to see Ori blush.

"I'm nowhere near as good playing the piano as Kili is playing the fiddle." He said meekly and Tauriel looked up wide eyed in surprise.

"You will have to play for me." She said with a smile and he returned it.

"I will play for you." He said standing up, Tauriel closed the book and returned it to Ori. "But it will have to wait, Fili and Bofur are about ready to leave."

Ori walked ahead, but stopped when he reached the door. "Thank you for the drawing." He said excitedly.

Tauriel bowed her head slightly. "The pleasure is all mine, Master Dwarf." Ori returned the bow and disappeared into the halls.

The couple stood on the mezzanine for a minute longer before Kili took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "I think he likes you." Commented the dwarf.

Tauriel shrugged. "I think he is sweet." She answered. If she didn't know that Kili was slightly younger than him, she would've guessed that Ori was a lot younger than him. She would have to ask Kili more about him when they had a chance. "Where did you go?"

"Thorin wished to speak to me about Dwalin." Kili said as he watched her closely for any reaction.

But none came. "Is he doing well then?" She asked.

Kili nodded as he repeated the conversation that he had with Thorin and Balin regarding the old warrior. She surprisingly didn't shy away from any chance of seeing him again, seemingly to have forgiven and forgotten easily. "I appreciate your concern, Kili." She answered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I would very much like to see him."

"Then let's go!" Kili said enthusiastically.

/

The company of thirteen and one more stood at the front entrance gate saying goodbye to two of their own for a few weeks. Fili and Bofur were to make the trek back to Mirkwood to meet Legolas who would assist in getting their kin across the forest and back to the Lonely Mountain.

The late spring promised to be gentle for their journey.

Bombur hugged Bofur tightly before he was swallowed up by Bifur, whereas Fili hugged his uncle tightly with the promise that he would not lead his people astray. "Just take care of yourself." Thorin said and Fili nodded in understanding.

Soon after Kili wrapped his arms tightly around his brother, both in whispers so softly that Tauriel couldn't catch what they said to each other. The trek to the other side of the forest and back was going to be the longest the two had been apart. When Kili let go of Fili, he immediately scooped up Tauriel into his arms. "Take care of my brother while I'm gone." He whispered to her.

"I cannot make any promises, he is very reckless." She said as she pulled back to wipe tears that escaped her eyes.

"Ma is going to love you." Fili answered patting her affectionately on the cheek, before laying it on her stomach. "You be good for your ma, don't not come before I get back." He whispered to her stomach, gaining a small kick in response.

Her breath hitched as another tear escaped her eye. She rolled her eyes and turned away, willing herself to get in control of herself. "I'm sorry, I am a mess today."

Kili wrapped an arm around her waist and she laid her head on top of his. "I will be back in three weeks." He said and stepped away from the pair, waving to the rest of the company as him and Bofur grabbed their packs, heading towards Dale.

Most of the Company slowly filtered away in to finish their daily work before dinner, leaving Dwalin, Thorin and the couple alone at the gate. Tauriel turned around and looked at the dwarf who sat in the wheeled chair. He had lost some weight since she had last seen him and the bags under his eyes made him look hollow. Kili and Tauriel took a couple of steps to stand in front of him and he dropped his gaze.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened." He said, his voice hoarse and full of emotion. After a few moments he looked up at her, his eyes red. "I can't even. . ."

In the blink of an eye, Tauriel had wrapped her arms around his neck as he silently cried against her shoulder. "I do not blame you." She whispered, he clung to her tightly for a few minutes before he calmed himself, assuring himself that she was really okay. "You did not have any control over your hallucinations."

"I could've seriously hurt you or your babe." He cried, he looked over at Kili who watched unsure. "Oh Kili, I'm so sorry." If Tauriel could forgive him without batting an eyelash, so could Kili.

Kili kneeled next to him, taking his big hand his. "All that matters now is that you all are okay, Dwalin." He said softly. "I know you would never hurt her intentionally."

The young dwarf stood up and pat Dwalin on the shoulder. "Now you focus on healing." Tauriel whispered to him and he nodded.

Thorin looked at the pair and nodded his thanks. "Come on Master Dwalin, I think I am ready for something to eat." Thorin announced to his oldest friend who had nodded. Thorin pushed the chair from the great hall and it left Kili and Tauriel alone.

Tauriel wiped the streaks off of her cheeks and looked at Kili, who looked up at her. "Would you like to get out of here for a while?" He asked her with the intention of taking a walk to Dale or even to the forest just to the west of the main gate, somewhere for her to clear her head and get a grip of her emotions.

"I would like that very much." She answered and they exited in the same path that Fili had took away from the mountain.


End file.
